<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Deal by Edollhouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397390">The Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse'>Edollhouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Manipulation, Some Spoilers, Though not more than KK3, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edollhouse/pseuds/Edollhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry contacts Daniel after the tournament to offer him a deal. A fic about Daniel's relationship with Terry Silver from KK3 to CK.</p><p>“I hate you! Your goons tried to kill me and Jessica! You lied to me! Tricked me with all of that Cobra Kai crap,” Daniel spits out the last words as though they give him a bad taste in his mouth.</p><p>Terry’s unmoved. “Hmm, made you strong though.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The first deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is about a month after the tournament when Terry contacts him out of the blue. At first he doesn’t know it’s him. On the phone is a woman called Margaret who sounds old and polite, but as soon as he says his name she hands the phone over.</p><p>“Daniel, don’t hang up, you have a chance to soon be rid of me,” a voice quickly says. </p><p>Daniel freezes and despite what Terry says, he wants to just hang up. Cobra Kai is going to be banned forever from the tournament, and Daniel can’t wait, thinking that will be it, no more Cobra Kai, no more Kreese, and no more Terry Silver.</p><p>“I know I will, because you will never be able to compete in the Valley again.” He’s alone in Mr. Miyagi’s home and he tries to sound more confident than he is.</p><p>“Yes, that was a hard blow.” Daniel is thrown by the sarcasm in his voice, almost a bit offended and once again he feels stupid in Terry’s presence. “A bit of an overreaction, don’t you think? My lawyers say I have a good chance if I want to sue them. They’re really good lawyers. Hey, do you think the All Valley Tournament has good lawyers?”</p><p>There’s a shiver down Daniel’s spine. He grabs the phone hard, trying not to give in to the fear, reminding himself that Terry is on the other end of the line and that he is safe. Terry continues.</p><p>“Or I could quietly accept their decision. It’s up to you.”</p><p>Finally Daniel finds his voice again. “Me?”</p><p>“Yes, meet me in the bar at the Hilton tonight, eight o’clock. Don’t be late.”</p><p>Daniel doesn’t want to, but tries to think rationally about it. It will be a public place and at the Hilton’s there will probably be people intervening if Terry tries anything. There is nothing rational with being afraid of meeting Terry there, so Daniel decides to do it.</p><p>He dresses up in his nicest shirt and dress pants, but still feels underdressed when he arrives at the hotel. It’s a hundred times worse than when he appeared at Ali’s parents’ country club. Still there are no sideway glances, no hints that he shouldn’t be there. People just ignore him, except an older gentleman behind a small table. The older man spots him and then approaches with a polite smile. </p><p>“May I help you, sir?”</p><p>“Eh . . .”</p><p>“Are you meeting someone?” The man asks, clearly thinking that Daniel wouldn’t be there just in his own capacity. </p><p>“I’m . . . I’m here to meet Mr. Silver, eh, Terry Silver.”</p><p>“Very good, sir. If you please, follow me.” </p><p>The man turns and Daniel follows him to an elevator and they go up to the top floor. There’s a roof top bar with skyscrapers towering around them. There are nice woven chairs and glass tables and crystal glasses and lit candles on all the tables. It all looks so unashamedly rich to him and here Daniel feels the occasional pair of eyes looking at him, though that might be because of his age. Most people there are people his mom’s age or older, all dressed far more relaxed and far more luxurious than Daniel. Finally they reach a table for two where Terry Silver is sitting. Terry gives him a friendly smile and then turns to the older man. </p><p>“Thank you, Marcus. He’ll have the same as me.”</p><p>“Very good, sir,” Marcus responds, and then turns to Daniel with a short ‘sir’ before he leaves them.</p><p>“So happy you could make it. Please, sit.” Daniel reluctantly sits down. When he doesn’t say anything, Terry leans forward in his chair. “Come on, you’re not still mad at me?” Terry asks with an indulgent smile. </p><p>Daniel can’t believe the man. “Mad at you?!” </p><p>It’s too loud and he can hear the tables around them go silent for a few seconds. Terry stifles a laugh and his eyes dart their surroundings before once again landing on Daniel, as though he’s waiting to see if Daniel will continue the scene, hoping he will. Daniel won’t give him the satisfaction, so he lowers his voice. Once the murmur around them has returned, he leans forward and continues in shouting whispers. </p><p>“I hate you! Your goons tried to kill me and Jessica! You lied to me! Tricked me with all of that Cobra Kai crap,” Daniel spits out the last words as though they give him a bad taste in the mouth.</p><p>Terry’s unmoved. “Hmm, made you strong though.”</p><p>Before Daniel can answer, a waiter walks up to their table with two tall glasses with something orange in them. Daniel immediately decides he won’t touch it.</p><p>“Thank you,” Terry says. Then looks at Daniel. “Are you hungry?” Daniel doesn’t answer and Terry turns to the waiter. “Bring us your best charcuterie board, thank you.”</p><p>The waiter nods, takes his tray and leaves.</p><p>Without blinking, Terry returns to their conversation. “I did make you strong, didn’t I?” he pushes. </p><p>“Made me <i> feel </i> strong,” Daniel mumbles, taking hold of his glass, because he doesn’t know what to do with his hands, and then looks up at Terry. The anger’s still burning in his eyes. “But it was all just mind games.”</p><p>“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Danny-boy-”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He manages not to shout through his gritted teeth.</p><p>“Danny, come on, look at me.” Daniel reluctantly looks up, concentrating on not being afraid, forcing himself to let go of the glass. </p><p>Suddenly Terry grabs his hand, pulls it to him and inspects it closely. Too shocked to do anything else, Daniel lets him. “You’ve healed nicely,” he finally says, letting a thumb trace Daniel’s knuckles. “So what is it that still hurts?” The indulgent look is back in his eyes, like Daniel is the difficult one and Terry is all patience. </p><p>“You feel you were made a fool of, is that it? It’s not that I hurt your body, it’s that I hurt your pride, isn’t it?”</p><p>“No,” Daniel answers firmly and takes back his hand, but doesn’t really know how to respond. “You lied to me,” he says again, because that’s something he knows is definitely true.</p><p>“I promised to teach you discipline and I did. I said I would coach you to win the championship and I did. You weren’t lied to, Danny.”</p><p>“You still deceived me.”</p><p>“And that’s what's bothering you,” Terry sums up. “You kept me a secret from Mr. Miyagi, your choice, your idea, because you knew he would disapprove. I had nothing to do with that decision. I kept John a secret from you for the same reason. I knew you didn’t like him.”</p><p>“That’s not . . . You told me he was dead.” When Daniel says it out loud, he can’t believe he ever fell for that lie. “And you never planned for me to win the championship.”</p><p>Terry gives him a disappointed look, as though Daniel is a bit slow. “Are you sure? Remember what I told you our very first lesson: extreme situations require extreme methods: desire, devotion and discipline. I stand by that.”</p><p>Daniel has gone still and silent. Terry leans closer to him. He’s so tall he can easily lean over the table and be right in front of Daniel with that knowing smile of his. “You’re such a good student. You remember our first lesson, don’t you?”</p><p>Of course Daniel remembers, despite wanting to forget the whole thing. It’s less than two months ago.</p><p>“I remember busting my foot up so bad I could barely walk,” Daniel mutters and leans back in his chair, trying to increase the distance between them.</p><p>“Yes, your devotion was clear, even if your hesitation still stood in your way.” Daniel shakes his head. Terry makes it sound like Daniel busting his foot was a good thing. “And then I showed you how it was done, didn’t I?” </p><p>Daniel can barely breathe, thinking of how Terry destroyed the wooden man with three simple moves, the kick, the elbow and then the fist, just strength, technique and absolutely no hesitation. </p><p>“Didn’t I?” Terry repeats and Daniel feels a light almost playful kick to his shin. Daniel nods and Terry smiles. “The way you looked at me, eyes filled with desire.”</p><p>“I was stupidly impressed,” Daniel admits. “Didn’t know better.” Terry ignores his words.</p><p>“And then when you could finally do it, once you imagined it actually was your opponent, a real person . . . Blood on your knuckles and the way you looked at me then, no longer with desire, but with euphoria. God, I was proud of you, seeing you do things you never thought you could.”</p><p>A wave of emotions overtakes Daniel and he finds it difficult to breathe.  Terry’s enthusiasm and passion have always been both frightening and overwhelming. Daniel wants to shout and hit Terry. Daniel wants to cry and run away. He wants Terry to keep looking at him the way he does now.</p><p>The waiter is back with their charcuterie board and Daniel is shaken out his state. It looks great and Daniel is grateful for the interruption. Terry thanks the waiter who then leaves.</p><p>“Come on, have some ham,” Terry encourages gently, the way he spoke to Mr. Miyagi, the way he praised Daniel after that first lesson. “It’s their best board, which means it’s the best in town. So is their fuzzy navel, by the way.” He nods at Daniel’s still untouched drink.</p><p>Daniel shakes his head. “I want nothing to do with you.” But it’s not said with the same conviction as earlier.</p><p>“So why aren’t you leaving?” Daniel has almost forgotten why he came here. “Daniel, it’s OK to want these things, good even.” The tone is kind and the words comforting, but Daniel won’t have it, shaking his head again.</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“It is. It’s human nature.”</p><p>“Might be your nature,” Daniel mutters childishly, and then he feels Terry’s hand upon his own again.</p><p>“It definitely is, and it’s yours too, not abiding by anyone else’s rules, not settling with the boring lives of others, using that anger as a powerful source . . . Felt good, didn’t it?”</p><p>Daniel doesn’t want to answer and Terry takes pity on him. “Come on, you’re as stiff as a board. Try the drink, relax a little.”</p><p>Daniel tries the drink. He’s never had it before it, but he knows it, the sweet tastes of orange juice and schnapps. Terry takes a sip of his. </p><p>“You’ve had it before?” Daniel shakes his head and Terry smiles. “If you don’t like it I could always order a bottle of champagne.”</p><p>“This’s fine . . . You said you’d accept the board’s decision quietly if I came here.” He’s finally remembered what he’s doing there. He says it quietly, hesitantly, not wanting to provoke Terry, and not prepared to fully believe him.</p><p>“No, I said it would be up to you whether I would accept the board’s decision quietly. Then I invited you here,” Terry corrects him.</p><p>“So what do you want?”</p><p>“I’m going to Tahiti. I’d like you to come with me.” Daniel feels the blood drain from his face. Is this some sort of kidnapping attempt? Terry lets out a chuckle. “Nah, I’m only messing with you. There’s a tournament coming up in San Francisco. I’m going to compete. I’d like you to come and watch.” He has another sip of his drink.</p><p>“What? No way!” Daniel’s relief has made him brave and suddenly Terry doesn’t seem so scary.</p><p>Terry shrugs as if it doesn’t really matter to him either way. “Fine, then I’ll sue the All Valley Tournament.”</p><p>“You can’t be serious. Why do you care if I come and watch you fight?”</p><p>“Have you ever been to a real karate tournament? Something that isn’t U18?” Daniel shakes his head. “That’s why.”</p><p>Terry orders them another two drinks and starts talking about the tournament. It’s on every year, it’s international and it’s a bit low key, invites only. At first Daniel barely listens, but slowly he’s roped in and starts asking a question here and there and Terry readily answers them. Despite that it sounds like illegal underground fighting, it also sounds more genuine, like what Daniel experienced in Okinawa. There’s also something intriguing with the idea of watching Terry fight.</p><p>Terry is the man he was when he turned up in Mr. Miyagi’s backyard, who Daniel met in the park, a friendly man who takes a genuine interest in Daniel, treats him like a grownup, and ever since he turned 18 he has been sick and tired of people treating him like a child.</p><p>When they’ve finished their second drinks, Daniel’s much more relaxed, but he tenses again when he feels a hand on his knee. Still, he remains calm and he looks up into Terry’s intense but at the moment soft eyes.</p><p>“I have a room here. There’re some brochures about the competition I would like to show you.”</p><p>Daniel tells himself that he only agrees to come up to Terry’s room to look at the brochures. </p><p>He has no intention of leaning into Terry’s touch in the elevator, or kiss back when Terry leans down to kiss him, but he does. He has no intention of being undressed as soon as Terry has closed the door to the lavish room, and then let Terry gently but firmly put him on the bed, but he does. When Terry asks “You want this, don’t you?”, he has no intention of saying “yes”, and yet he does.</p><p>Terry is in the bedroom like he is in everything else, strong and overly confident, completely lacking self-doubt or hesitation. Every move made by any part of his body has a purpose. He’s a sensei and he coaches Daniel through it, telling him how he wants it, but with his sole focus on Daniel. Within minutes he has Daniel wriggling on the bed, but it’s not to get away, it’s to spur on.</p><p>“It’s only natural . . . just human nature.” Daniel wants to oppose, still conflicted over how good it feels, and he’s afraid that Terry will make him ask for it, make him beg. That this is all just a trick and Terry’s just come up with a new way to humiliate him. </p><p>Terry does not make Daniel beg, at least he doesn’t tell him to. He kisses Daniel’s lips, his hands, his knuckles, his feet, his ankles, his knee, whispering that he’s never seen anyone with so much desire and devotion, that Daniel is a winner through and through, so strong and resilient, taking out enemies twice his size, making it all the more impressive. His lips and his hands are everywhere and Daniel feels like they’re in their own universe and Terry is all there is. </p><p>“Ruthless, yet so graceful out there on the mat,” Terry says between kisses and then lowers his voice to a whisper, putting his mouth right by Daniel’s ear. “Just relax, I’m not the big bad wolf. I’m not going to eat you. I’m going to make you feel so good. It’s what I do with the people close to me, Danny. I take good care of them.”</p><p>It’s his voice rather than his words that makes Daniel relax and he’s immediately encouraged by Terry. “That’s it . . . Good, very good . . . so good for me.”</p><p>Afterwards Daniel is hot and out of breath, but still feels he’s never been so relaxed and calm. Terry goes for a shower and Daniel must have dosed off because when he opens his eyes again, Terry is sitting on the bed, reading some papers.</p><p>“Is that about the tournament?” Daniel asks and Terry looks up at him surprised, but then smiles as though Daniel has just made a joke.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Daniel suddenly looks around, trying to find the time. Terry calms him, leaning over and places a hand on his cheek and a kiss on his lips. “Don’t worry, it’s not even midnight.”</p><p>More and more, Daniel feels like he has awoken from a dream, not an unpleasant dream, but a dream he doesn’t want to be real. Suddenly it’s all too real, Terry, the sheets, his naked body. Once again he’s afraid that this might all have been a trick.</p><p>“I-I should go.” He throws Terry a tentative look, almost like he wonders if he will let him leave. Terry makes no motion to stop him. </p><p>“I’ll drive you.” Daniel assumes he means that he’ll let his driver drive him home. </p><p>Daniel has a quick shower and gets dressed in the bathroom, safe from Terry’s eyes. He looks himself in the mirror. The young man looking back at him looks good, adrenaline and endorphins making his eyes glow and his body looks ready and relaxed at the same time. It’s like the young man in the mirror is trying to tell him that it’s all good, maybe even worth a repeat, but Daniel is not so sure. Finally he gathers his things and goes out to meet Terry. </p><p>“Ready?” Terry asks, standing close to the door, as if he was a normal sensei and they’d just had a sparring session instead of . . . this.</p><p>Daniel nods and follows Terry to the elevator. It’s just the two of them, but Terry doesn’t make a move. The lobby is empty except for Marcus.</p><p>“I hope you’ve had a pleasant evening, sirs.” Terry answers with a smile that they have, and Daniel tries to hide his face. </p><p>To Daniel’s surprise, Terry drives his own car. It’s a little lotus and for a moment Daniel wonders if it’s intentional, but he doesn’t say anything. He drives him to Mr. Miyagi’s place, but on Daniel’s request, stops a block away. Daniel sits motionless and Terry watches him with a smile.</p><p>“You overthink things. Still has to work on that hesitation.” He lets a hand go through Daniel’s hair. When Daniel doesn’t react, Terry removes his hand. “So, the tournament is in three weeks. I’ll make all the arrangements and let you know when I come to pick you up.”</p><p>“Ok, sounds good,” Daniel says, though he doesn’t think it sounds good at all. What will he tell Mr. Miyagi? “And you won’t sue the All Valley?”</p><p>Terry’s smile widens. “That’s right . . . Goodnight, Danny.”</p><p>Daniel half expects Terry to kiss him goodnight, and feels stupid when he doesn’t. “Yeah, goodnight.” He’s barely out of the car before Terry drives off.</p><p>A week before San Francisco Terry calls Daniel. </p><p>“Change of plans, Danny-boy. Seems I’m going to Tahiti after all. Frisco needs to wait.”</p><p>Daniel doesn’t say anything, waiting for Terry’s counter offer. It doesn’t come.</p><p>“Oh, ok . . . right.”</p><p>“See you around, Danny-boy.” And with that Terry hangs up.</p><p>It takes two weeks for Daniel to realize he’s actually disappointed, and two more to get over the shame for feeling that way. It takes him almost five months to stop waiting for Terry to try to contact him again, almost a year and an All Valley Tournament without Cobra Kai for him to realize Terry probably isn’t coming back. He feels relieved, but also a bit dirty.</p><p>Two years later he stops thinking about how good Terry made him feel that night and realizes how screwed up it was that he had sex with a man who’d done his best to mentally and physically torture him.</p><p>Over the years some things and events will trigger the memory of Terry, but it’s increasingly rare and barely at all after he meets Amanda. Still there’s always that nagging feeling that a deal was made and someday the man Daniel does his best to forget all about, can still come to collect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day Daniel turns 21 he follows the mandatory American tradition and has his first legal drink. He’s out with a girl called Mandy, like the song, who he’s been going out with for a few weeks, and some of her friends. He and Mr. Miyagi celebrated last night just the two of them, but tonight Mr. Miyagi has told Daniel-san to go out and have fun with friends his own age. </p><p>They meet up at a bar close to the flat that Mandy shares with two friends, Erica and Gabrielle. Part from him and the three girls, there are also two guys, Annie’s brother Tom and Tom’s friend Rick.</p><p>“So, Daniel, happy birthday, man,” Rick says and raises his beer to him. Daniel smiles and raises his totally legal drink back at Rick.</p><p>“Thanks, man. Feels good.” He studies Rick for a second. Somehow he looks familiar. “What did you say your last name was?”</p><p>“Eh, Barnes, Rick Barnes.”</p><p>Daniel’s blood runs cold. “Don’t have a brother called Mike, do you?” He tries to sound casual.</p><p>Rick looks uncomfortable for a second, but then answers. “Yeah, Mickey, potential runner up karate champion of the Valley . . . Annie mentioned you did karate. Didn’t think you were <i> that </i> Daniel.” He looks towards the girls, but they are in a heated discussion with Tom about where you can find the best waves for surfing. “I was there, saw the fight, and I mean, I don’t know much about karate, but even I could tell he fought dirty. But hey, that was years ago, right? And they were all banned, so all settled? Water under the bridge?”</p><p>He tries a smile and Daniel really wants to smile back, doesn’t want to ask his next question. “Is he still working for Mr. Silver?”</p><p>Rick looks confused. “You mean if Mr. Silver still coaches him? Don’t think he ever worked for him. But no, he’s doing engineering at Cal Poly.” He laughs at Daniel’s face. “Mom couldn’t believe it either, but yeah, seems to be doing ok over there.”</p><p>“Mr. Silver had something to do with that?” Rick looks at him in a way that lets him know he’s sounded a bit crazy and he tries to retreat, looking down at the table. “I mean, put in a good word for him or something?”</p><p>Rick doesn’t answer and then Mandy turns to the boys wondering where they should go next. Daniel tells her he’ll go anywhere but the Hilton and they all agree that place is far too expensive. For the rest of the evening, he avoids Rick, even though he’d love to know how a guy like Mike Barnes got into college. Mandy and her friends are also talking about colleges and Daniel feels a bit left out. </p><p>About a month later when he comes home someone has put two pamphlets through the letterbox, one for UCLA and one for Caltech. It’s just a coincidence, has to be. There’s no address on them, but they’ve probably been distributed in the neighborhood with the morning paper.  </p><p>He shows the pamphlets to Mr. Miyagi, refusing to give his suspicions any air, and Mr. Miyagi says what he has said for a little over a year now. He thinks Daniel-san should use the money he inherited from his uncle to go to college. </p><p>-</p><p>It wasn’t a big inheritance, so college will still mean debts. Daniel ends up signing up for a couple of courses at UCLA, mostly business and philosophy, still not sure it’ll be worth the money, but maybe the universe is trying to tell him something. Well, either the universe or someone in it. Maybe it was Mandy who sent him the pamphlets, though he scratches that theory when she breaks up with him just after she’s told him she’s been accepted to NYU. He’s a bit sad, but Mr. Miyagi just smiles and tells him there will be plenty of girls at college. </p><p>The classes are ok, but a bit disappointing. Despite simply being called “Philosophy 101”, Daniel finds it’s mostly just Western philosophy. He asks the professor if they will go through the Eastern philosophers and gets the answer that he needs to know this stuff first, but that there is an advanced course later on covering most of the great Eastern philosophers. </p><p>Halfway through his first semester he contemplates dropping out. The courses are not what he expected and he’s found it difficult to make friends. He’s tried and most people are friendly, but he still feels like a bit of an outsider when he goes to the back of the classroom to sit on his own. Sometimes he finds it difficult to find the motivation to turn up for class at all. </p><p>Today is such a day, despite that his Business 101 will have a lecture dedicated to “ethics and responsibility”. He spent all of last night working with Mr. Miyagi, so he only managed through some of the reading. More exactly, he managed about half way through Milton Friedman’s “A Friedman Doctrine: The Social Responsibility of Business is to Increase Its Profits” and decided he’d rather go to bed. </p><p>He tries to listen to the lecturer, but can’t relate when the man seems to assume that everyone there will have bought Friedman’s arguments. </p><p>“ . . . So where can we see examples of this correlation? If we look to DynaTox and its founder Terrance Silver . . .” Daniel’s head jerks up from his pen and paper. </p><p>The lecturer says something about that DynaTox has had problems since the Nuclear Waste Policy Act from last year and how Mr. Silver’s been handling some bad press, but also taken the opportunity to create an even more international profile for his company. </p><p>“However, as you will have read in the other article, DynaTox is perhaps according to Friedman keeping its social responsibility. If you look to its revenue last year, it was seemingly unaffected by the problems they’ve been having with the press and Greenpeace protesters . . . Any thoughts?”</p><p>One student, Daniel thinks her name is Andrea, raises her hand and argues that waste disposing companies inherently have bad reputations because they deal with what we as a society consider a part of our guilty conscience. Another student argues back that there are companies willing do the job without breaking the law and that the new Nuclear Waste Policy Act doesn’t go far enough. A third student says that from what he’s read, though they’ve been indicted several times, it’s never been proven that DynaTox has broken any serious laws, just some regulations. Someone calls out that that’s bullshit and a guy sitting just in front of Daniel shouts back that people are just jealous because Silver was a self made millionaire before 40 and also a war hero. </p><p>“To answer your question, Professor,” the student sums up, “he’s Friedman approved.”</p><p>Daniel feels like he’s gone through the looking glass. Is he dreaming? These students talk about Terry Silver as though he was a normal businessman, and like they know exactly whom he is and what he does. Is he the only one who didn’t know who Terry Silver was before he came into his life three years ago? He can’t believe all of this is from the reading material.</p><p>Eventually the lecturer shuts down the discussion that’s broken out. </p><p>“Thank you, thank you, quiet . . . I do enjoy when you debate, but DynaTox was just meant as an example. And may I add that in your papers due to next Friday, I expect your arguments to show that you’ve read more of Friedman than just the title. He’s a good friend of mine and I know for a fact that he doesn’t like it when you simplify his points.”</p><p>The lecturer continues. When the bell rings the guy in front of Daniel leans over to the girl sitting next to him, talking loud enough for Daniel to hear. </p><p>“You know, this is just politics. Caltech invites Terrence Silver as a guest speaker and UCLA immediately starts trash talking him during lectures.”</p><p>Daniel can’t help himself. “Terry Silver’s a guest speaker at Caltech?”</p><p>The guy turns and looks surprised at him. Daniel’s pretty sure his name is Oliver Clark. </p><p>“Terry? What, you know him or something?” It’s clear he’s not seriously asking this. “Yeah, it’s on tomorrow. I’m sure you’ve heard about the protests being planned.”</p><p>The girl turns too to look at Daniel. She has a really friendly smile. “I have a ticket, but I’ve decided to join the protests outside instead. Do you want it?”</p><p>Oliver turns back to the girl. “I thought we were going together?” The girl shrugs and Oliver sighs. “Whatever . . . LaRusso, are you going with me?”</p><p>Daniel doesn’t want to go, but this is the first time someone has asked him to do something after class that isn’t study or party related, so he agrees. </p><p>They meet up the next day at Caltech and Daniel can’t believe the turnout. The lecture hall holds about 500 people and it’s sold out. Outside are about 60 people gathered for a protest that seems peaceful and most of the signs suggest they’re protesting nuclear power in general rather than DynaTox. </p><p>Daniel and Oliver find their seats in the middle to the left. Daniel looks down at the pamphlet someone handed him outside. “DynaTox is part of the problem – not the solution”. He dreads what it will be like seeing Terry again. </p><p>The room goes silent, a woman introduces Terrence Silver and then there is applause. Daniel looks up and sees how an energetic Terry, looking the exact way he did three years ago, leaps up on the stage waving and smiling, looking around the room. When his eyes find Daniel, his smile widens a little and he makes a small nod before continuing greeting the audience.   </p><p>Oliver turns to Daniel, looking at him in total shock. “Wait, did he just smile at you? You DO know him!” he whispers over the clapping, but Daniel shakes his head and slouches in the chair.</p><p>He didn’t have to worry. For the rest of the lecture, Terry ignores him. </p><p>Despite that Terry seems to have the audience captivated, Daniel finds the lecture boring. It’s just a bunch of lies. It’s a bit on Terry’s past in the army where he learned camaraderie, to be loyal and grateful to your country and to cherish each day. Then it’s about his time at Caltech, how he studied and partied, how knowledge is power and you should use your education to, much like the army, contribute to something bigger than yourself. The last half hour is about his company, how DynaTox is necessary and doing really hard, really underappreciated, work, and truly is part of the solution, not the problem. Daniel stops listening, until he hears a familiar phrase. </p><p>“ . . . The three Ds: desire, devotion and discipline.” For some reason, this gets spontaneous applause and Daniel decides that the world has gone mad. He dares a look at Terry, just to see if he’s looking at him. He isn’t. </p><p>After the lecture, Oliver demands that Daniel introduces him to Mr. Silver. Daniel tries to say he doesn’t really know him, but reluctantly lets himself be dragged before the man who’s surrounded by students, lecturers and journalists. Partly because he doesn’t want to lose Oliver as a potential friend, but also because now he’s not sure Terry smiled at him earlier. If he saw him, he doesn’t seem to have any further interest in him. </p><p>They stay in the background, watching Terry answer polite questions. After a while, one of the organizers says that Mr. Silver is a very busy man and she and Terry start walking towards the exit, quickly followed by two men, presumably some sort of bodyguards.</p><p>Oliver drags Daniel out into the corridor to follow them. “Eh, Mr. Silver,” Oliver calls after him, still holding on to Daniel. </p><p>Terry doesn’t even turn. “I’m sorry, I have to go,” he repeats with a half wave. </p><p>Oliver looks to Daniel almost in desperation, actually pushing him forward. </p><p>“We just wanted to say hi,” Daniel says, half hoping that Terry won’t hear him. </p><p>Terry stops in his tracks, slowly turns around and looks at Daniel as though he vaguely recognizes him. Then he smiles, that nice, kind, totally fake smile that manages to reach his eyes.</p><p>“Danny, is that you?” he takes a few steps towards them, offering his hand and Daniel feels forced to take it. “Good to see you. How are you?”</p><p>Confused over Terry’s oddly formal behavior, Daniel tries to come up with an answer. “I’m fine. This is Oliver Clark.” </p><p>Terry immediately turns to Oliver and offers him his hand as well. “Nice to meet you, Oliver Clark. You’re a friend of Daniel’s?”</p><p>“Eh, yes,” Oliver says. “It’s an honor to meet you. It was a great lecture, really inspirational.”</p><p>“Why, thank you,” Terry replies and his eyes go between Daniel and Oliver. “Listen, guys, I really have to go, but it would be great to catch up later. Do you have dinner plans? We are a few people here, lecturers, business people, some journalists, who are having dinner-”</p><p>He’s interrupted by the organizer, who whispers something to him. Terry nods and turns back to the young men. “How embarrassing, invites only I’m afraid, even if I am the guest of honor.” Daniel imagines he sees a flash of anger over Terry’s face, but it’s gone so quickly he can’t say he didn’t imagine it. The small smile always in place. “Let me make it up to you. I’m in town for a couple of days, so dinner with me tomorrow? My treat?”</p><p>Oliver looks like he thinks he’s dreaming. “Sounds great.”</p><p>“Excellent! My assistant will take your address,” he waves one of the bodyguards over, “and I’ll send a car to pick you up. Ok? Great!” And without waiting for an answer, Terry turns and walks away. The woman gives them both an annoyed look before following him.</p><p>Oliver gives the assistant his address, and then turns to Daniel. “How the hell do you know Terrance Silver?”</p><p>Daniel says so little he might as well just have lied. He tells Oliver that he met Mr. Silver at a karate tournament a few years ago. Oliver seems a bit disappointed that Daniel isn’t a friend, or at least a distant cousin or something.</p><p>“So you don’t really know him. He’s just a really friendly guy?” he asks and Daniel just shrugs. </p><p>-</p><p>The next evening they meet up at Oliver’s flat. Daniel’s tried to come up with an excuse, but Oliver’s clearly sensed that he’s invited as Daniel’s plus one and he’s not going to not have dinner with Terrence Silver. </p><p>They have a discussion/thinly-veiled argument about dress code. Daniel is wearing a light blue shirt and black trousers while Oliver is wearing a navy blue suit, white shirt and a blue tie.</p><p>The car comes to pick them up and drives them to one of the best restaurants in town. Terry, wearing a dark suit and white shirt, greets them at the door, shaking their hands. </p><p>“Mr. Silver, thank you again for inviting us,” Oliver greets.</p><p>“Oh, always a pleasure meeting university students interested in DynaTox,” Terry says. Then he turns to Daniel. “Danny, no jacket?”</p><p>“That’s what I told him,” Oliver says and Daniel decides he doesn’t like Oliver anymore. </p><p>Terry gives them an apologetic look. “I’m afraid I’ll have to insist, or they won’t let us in.” Daniel doubts that’s true and is half tempted to tell him that, but he doesn’t. Instead he just says that he doesn’t have a jacket. “Give me one second,” Terry smiles.</p><p>Terry walks over and talks to the maître d’, who nods, says something to a waiter who then quickly walks off. Within the minute she’s back with a black jacket in Daniel’s size. It looks expensive and brand new, but before Daniel can object, he’s wearing it and they’re walking over to a table set for three, Terry on one side, Oliver and Daniel on the other.</p><p>“Order whatever you like.” Daniel looks for the prices, but can’t see them anywhere on the menu.</p><p>“Anything you recommend?” Oliver asks, barely reading the menu. </p><p>“Their sirloin steak is not too bad.”</p><p>When the waiter comes Oliver orders the sirloin steak, Daniel the yukhoe and Terry the swordfish. Terry discusses the wine list with the sommelier for a bit and they settle for a red wine from Napa that the sommelier insists will go with all three dishes. </p><p>“And some champagne while you wait?” It’s only a half question that Terry barely bothers answering before he turns to the young men.</p><p>“So you boys study at Caltech?”</p><p>“No, UCLA,” Oliver answers, but adds quickly, “I contemplated Caltech, but my dad went to UCLA, so . . .”</p><p>“I’m a big fan of family tradition. So what do you study?”</p><p>The evening continues in a similar fashion. Terry asks polite questions and Oliver tries to find answers that he thinks will impress the founder of DynaTox, while Daniel stays mostly quiet. Not enough to be rude, he does answer questions and add to the conversation, but he can tell Oliver thinks it’s a bit strange. Oliver asks Terry about DynaTox. Terry continues his lecture on how running a company has taught him determination, that you’ll have success and setbacks in every company and the important thing is that you never give up.</p><p>Daniel sticks to eating and drinking. He doesn’t know enough about wines to know more than that he thinks it tastes nice, but the food is excellent. Halfway through the dinner, clearly still wondering how Daniel knows Terrence Silver, Oliver changes the subject.</p><p>“Daniel said you met at a karate tournament.”</p><p>For the first time this evening, Terry’s polite mask cracks a little and he looks surprised. He looks over at Daniel who tries to give him a discreet shake of the head. “Oh yes!” Terry says it as though he’s just remembered, overdoing it a bit. “The All Valley Tournament, wasn’t it? Two? Three years ago?”</p><p>“Yes, three,” Daniel says. </p><p>“Right,” Terry chuckles and Daniel knows he’s laughing at him. “Have you ever tried it, Oliver? Karate?”</p><p>“No, but I’ve always wanted to.” Daniel can’t help but smirk at Oliver’s answer. They’re back on track. </p><p>Towards the end of the main course Daniel starts to believe that maybe Terry just enjoys pretending they barely know each other. If he’d had less to drink he might have questioned why, but as it is, he’s happy to go along with it. He feels comfortable enough to leave the other two while he finds the restroom, though Terry won’t let him go before he’s ordered dessert. </p><p>“Oh, they all looked good. I’ll just have whatever,” Daniel says casually. “You choose,” he says without thinking, definitely meaning the two of them.</p><p>“Ok,” Terry smiles and looks down at the menu. “We’ll find you something tasty.”</p><p>It’s perfectly innocent and still Daniel finds himself looking for a double meaning. He shakes it off and leaves them.</p><p>When he returns there are three bowls of ice cream on the table and three glasses of a sweet wine that Terry says he always drinks when he has ice cream. Oliver seems quieter and for a moment Daniel’s worried, until Oliver finally asks. </p><p>“Is it true you were karate champion two years in a row?” It’s clear that Oliver doesn’t really know what this means, and Daniel guesses this is mostly just another attempt to suck up to Terry. </p><p>Daniel looks at Terry. “Yeah, The All Valley U18 ’84 and ’85.”</p><p>“You’re too humble, Danny,” Terry scolds gently, turning to Oliver. “If you’d done something like that, wouldn’t you say it loud and proud as often as you could? If only to impress the girls?”</p><p>Oliver laughs and nods at what is probably meant to be a joke. Then he excuses himself and leaves Daniel and Terry alone at the table. Daniel braces himself, thinking that this is it.  </p><p>Terry places his elbows on the table. “Enjoy your ice cream?” It’s the same polite tone he’s used with Oliver all evening.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s very good . . . thanks.” Maybe he can wait it out. Maybe they can pretend to be strangers even without an audience. Daniel takes another sip of the sweet wine.</p><p>“So Oliver told me you’re not a couple.” Daniel almost chokes on his wine and his eyes widen. Terry laughs at him. “Well, not in so many words. He told me about this pretty girl he’s seeing. Apparently she’s a real Jackie-type . . . Your friend has ambitions, and he seems to have a decent enough brain, knowing who he should try to impress.”</p><p>Daniel doesn’t know what to answer. Terry’s not asking a question and Daniel isn’t sure if this is Terry pretending to know him or pretending not to know him.</p><p>“He’s clearly hoping to get something out of this dinner, an internship or something. Is that what you want too? An internship at DynaTox?”</p><p>He’s teasing and Daniel walks right into his trap. “That’s the last thing I want,” he says gravely.  </p><p>Terry smirks and Daniel feels Terry’s knee touching his under the table. </p><p>“Yeah? So what are you doing here?” He looks at Daniel as though he’s ready to devour him. “You just missed me, Danny-boy?”</p><p>It’s chilling, but there’s also a relief in that Terry has now dropped the act. </p><p>“Just making sure you keep up your end of the deal,” Daniel mumbles.</p><p>“The deal?” The tone’s surprised and Daniel doesn’t know if he’s faking it or not. “Oh, <i> the deal</i>. Well, you never watched me fight.”</p><p>“You just disappeared,” Daniel shoots back. It’s not his fault Terry bailed on him three years ago.</p><p>Terry waves it off. “Business came in the way, and these guest lecture gigs take their time . . . If I’d known how eager you were to go to the tournament with me I would have taken you the year after.”</p><p>Daniel doesn’t have time to answer before Oliver is back. He says he’ll have to apologize, but he needs to go. </p><p>“Yeah, we should go,” Daniel agrees, but Oliver places a hand upon his shoulder to keep him in his seat.</p><p>“No, no, you stay here and catch up. I realize you probably have a lot to talk about. Thank you for having me, Mr. Silver.”</p><p>“My pleasure, Oliver, and once you’ve graduated, DynaTox is always looking for new young talent. Maybe even next summer.”</p><p>Oliver thanks him again and leaves. Daniel has a weighing suspicion Terry’s somehow orchestrated this.</p><p>“I’m going to go,” he tells him. Without Oliver, he has no reason to be there. He should be at home, practicing his kata with Mr. Miyagi.</p><p>“Oh, come on, Danny. You’re not very good at this. You should follow your friend’s lead, not go until I’ve at least suggested you should apply for a job.” He tilts his head to the side. “Want to make your little friend jealous? I could offer you an internship right now.”</p><p>“No . . . ,” Daniel says, barely listening to him. “It was . . . It was really screwed up what we did.” He decided that if he ever met Terry again he’d tell him.</p><p>Terry gets that gentle compassionate look in his eyes. “What was?”</p><p>Daniel scoffs. “You sent Mike Barnes on me, tricked me with Kresse, and then we . . . You . . .”</p><p>“Kissed and made it better?” Terry suggests and Daniel can’t help but blush at the memory.</p><p>“Can we just stop pretending?” he tells Terry and Terry’s eyes intensify.</p><p>“Oh, I’m not the one pretending.”</p><p>-</p><p>Just like last time, Daniel can’t believe that he’s ended up in Terry’s bed, or rather in a bed in Terry’s hotel room. He also can’t believe how good it feels. Terry still talks non-stop through the act, but this time he’s not praising Daniel, not exactly. </p><p>“God, three years . . . Missed me, didn’t you? Didn’t even have to come looking for you. All I had to do was show up and you came running . . . Couldn’t stay away, could you?”</p><p>Daniel shakes his head, as a ’yes’, as a ‘no’, he doesn’t know. He’s on his back, Terry towering over him.</p><p>“You wanted this so bad.”</p><p>Daniel shakes his head again.</p><p>Terry laughs, slowing down the pace a bit. “If you want me to believe, even for a second, that you honestly thought that I’d come back three years later and sue some youth organization . . . Admit it, you missed me. Admit it!”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I missed you!” He doesn’t even want to begin to examine how screwed up that is.</p><p>“Figures . . . poor Danny all alone, just you and that sl-” Daniel places a hand over Terry’s mouth and gives him a warning look.</p><p>Terry leans his head back away from the hand, but he doesn’t finish the sentence. He takes Daniel’s hand and kisses it and then leans down and kisses him on the mouth. He doesn’t say anything else. </p><p>Not until after. Terry gets up and goes to the minibar to get them some water. Then he slips back under the covers and cradles Daniel in his arms. Daniel lets him. </p><p>“You’re really not going to sue the All Valley?” Daniel asks and Terry makes a light scoffing sound.</p><p>“As long as John’s not interested, why would I be?” There’s a strain in Terry’s voice that makes Daniel wonder how things are between him and Kreese these days.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>Terry chuckles. Daniel always seems to be able to amuse him. “Oh, aren’t you sweet? Worried about his well-being?” He leans down and whispers in Daniel’s ear. “Or are you worried he’ll jump out of that closet?”</p><p>Involuntarily Daniel throws a look towards the closet and presses his body closer to Terry’s.</p><p>Terry goes for a shower and Daniel is tempted to just sneak out, but he doesn’t. He waits his turn and just like last time showers and gets dressed in the locked bathroom. He doesn’t look himself in the mirror though. </p><p>When he comes out, Terry looks up at him. “I must say I’m happy you started college. I was starting to worry about you. Figured you needed a little push. UCLA is a perfectly good choice.”</p><p>Daniel is trying to take it in. He had wondered, but he thought he was just being paranoid. “He worked for you?” He’s talking about Rick. He really doesn’t think Oliver is a good enough actor for something like that. </p><p>“They all work for me.” Terry sounds too certain, too vague and it’s Daniel’s turn to smirk. </p><p>“You don’t know who I’m talking about. He didn’t work for you.” But he’s not certain. </p><p>Terry walks over to Daniel, cradles his face and tilts it up to make him look at him. “Maybe he did, maybe he didn’t. How will you know? I like to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>“Creep,” he mumbles, but still kisses back when Terry leans down. </p><p>After the kiss, Terry still holds him and looks deep into Daniel’s eyes as if he’s searching for something. </p><p>“I could help you, Danny. Tuition fees, housing, name it.” It sounds sincere and Daniel is desperately trying to figure out what Terry is after, what game he’s playing.</p><p>“I want you to leave me alone.”</p><p>Terry smirks. “Oh, you’ll come running next time I’m in town.”</p><p>Daniel takes a step back, shaking his head. “I won’t.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll drive you home.”</p><p>“No. Thanks, but no.” Terry looks . . . not hesitant, Terry never hesitates, but expectantly at Daniel, like he’s waiting for him to change his mind. </p><p>Daniel grabs his jacket and goes. He’s almost by the door when he remembers it isn’t his. He half turns to the still waiting Terry. “I guess this belongs to the restaurant.”</p><p>The corner of Terry’s mouth twitches, but he doesn’t smile. “It’s yours.”</p><p>Fearing his resolve to leave will pass, Daniel hurries out the door, jacket still in hand. </p><p>The next day there’s a package delivered to Daniel. <i> You forgot your pants – T </i></p><p>It’s Daniel’s first Armani suit and for a long time he thinks it’s the most expensive suit he’ll ever own. Then, years and years later, he and Amanda open their first dealership and he insists that she should buy a really expensive new dress for the opening. She agrees as long as he gets a new suit. If the tailor is surprised when Daniel says he wants something more expensive than an Armani, he doesn’t show it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually Daniel drops out of college. His mom is disappointed, Mr. Miyagi is disappointed, but Daniel is relieved. He learns so much out in the real world anyway, and ever since Terry told him that he’d just waited for Daniel to start college, Daniel has wanted to just stop. </p><p>He hangs around campus for a while, enough to hear that Oliver got a summer internship at DynaTox. At one point Daniel bumps into Oliver who wants to buy him a beer and thank him for introducing him to Mr. Silver. Daniel says they should do that some time, but he never plans to do it, fearing that Oliver will knowingly or unknowingly report back to Terry. His paranoia is another reason that he stops hanging about. He’s aware of it, but he can’t decide what is reasonable and what is just him being, well, paranoid. </p><p>For a few months he helps Mr. Miyagi in the shop, practices his karate and dreams about going back to Japan. It doesn’t last long however. His mom is very clear, if he doesn’t want to study, he needs to get a job, a job that isn’t just working for Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi agrees and he says that Daniel-San should find a passion of his own, something he can follow and create for himself. Daniel has no idea what that would be. </p><p>Almost by accident he gets a job at a car dealership. He only went there to look at their vintage car collection and saw that they needed staff. His mom’s not too sure about it.</p><p>“Is this what you really want? Selling cars?”</p><p>“Sure, Ma. You know how happy I was when Mr. Miyagi gave me my own car. Now I can see other people get the same feeling.”</p><p>It’s not always like that, but for most people a car is a big investment and Daniel is happy to help someone pick out their very first car, or a hardworking couple who needs a new car now when a baby is on the way. He’s also pretty good at it, which makes it more fun. </p><p>“You must really like your new job,” his mom tells him one evening with a peculiar voice when she has him over for dinner. Daniel looks up at her, raising an eyebrow. She smiles. “I haven’t heard you talk about a girl in weeks.” She ruffles his hair and he laughs, but doesn’t respond.</p><p>He’s not seeing any girl at the moment and he doesn’t know if he’s ever been single for this long since he met his first girlfriend. Being busy with work is part of it, but there’s also Marco. </p><p>Marco works with Daniel and has taken Daniel under his wing. He’s a couple of years older, but fun and they’ve started hanging out after work. They’re not dating, at least Daniel doesn’t think they are. They haven’t kissed or anything like that, he’s not even sure Marco likes guys. He knows everything there is to know about cars though and they talk about it non-stop, everything from how to actually put together an engine to Formula 1 races. Marco doesn’t know much about karate, and Daniel doesn’t mind. It’s almost a relief. </p><p>Then it happens. After having a beer after work, Marco suggests they go dancing, and there, in a dark corner Marco kisses Daniel. It only last for a couple of seconds and then Marco leans back.</p><p>“Probably shouldn’t have done that,” he smiles and shakes his head. </p><p>“No?” Daniel asks, trying to play it cool. </p><p>Marco shakes his head again, but his lips are still only inches away from Daniel’s. “I have a . . . I’m with someone, and we’ve just decided we wanted to be more serious about each other, so I shouldn’t be doing things like . . . this.” </p><p>Daniel tries not to smile. “Oh, you mean . . . you mean things like this?” he mumbles and kisses Marco again. Marco kisses back, but then leans back again, laughing this time. </p><p>“Yes!” He says with a huge smile. “Exactly, I should really try to avoid that.”</p><p>Nothing more happens after that. They stay friends and every once in a while Marco looks at Daniel as though they share a secret. It annoys their boss to no end, which makes it even more fun. </p><p>He feels a bit bad when he finally meets Marco’s girlfriend, Clarissa, but tells himself that it wasn’t such a big deal. They start hanging out and Clarissa tries to set him up with some of her friends, which is how he ends up dating Emily for a couple of weeks.</p><p>-</p><p>One sunny morning when Marco and Daniel are on their way to work, they see a big black Cadillac on the other side of the street. </p><p>“I didn’t know that was out on the market yet. Think it’s a showpiece?” Marco asks, but Daniel barely hears him. He sees the man getting out from the back seat and he can’t believe his eyes. Terry has cut off the ponytail. The flowy hair goes down to his neck, but it has a lot of volume and it looks more dark brown than pitch black. Daniel’s first thought is that he wonders what Terry’s natural hairstyle is. Probably because that’s much easier than his second thought, which is that Terry looks mad and he’s walking towards Marco and Daniel. </p><p>“I’ve been trying to get hold of you for almost a week,” he says angrily as though it was a couple of weeks and not almost a year since they last saw each other. </p><p>It’s true, a week ago there was a note in the letterbox asking him to come to a hotel bar nearby. Daniel guessed whom it was from and threw it in the trash, not wanting a repeat of last time. Then there was a note at work, someone had called and left a number for Daniel to call. He never called. He thought Terry would take the hint, but apparently not.</p><p>Terry throws Marco a glance. “Who is this?”</p><p>It’s such a polar opposite to the suave Mr. Silver who introduced himself to Oliver that Daniel is taken off guard. He doesn’t know what to say.  </p><p>Marco looks offended. “I could ask you the same thing.”</p><p>“He’s no one,” Daniel tries to tell Marco, though he realizes how weird that sounds. He takes hold of Marco’s arm and tries to drag him away from there.</p><p>“Danny!” Terry barks, a bit threatening and Daniel stops, more surprised than anything else. This is all so unlike the Terry he knows, he doesn’t know what to make of it. Is this because he found out Daniel dropped out of college?</p><p>Half worried, half intrigued, he turns to Marco. “I’ll catch up with you.”</p><p>Marco throws Terry and the Cadillac an uncertain look before looking at Daniel. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>With one last look at Terry, as though he’s trying to remember what he looks like in case he has to tell the police, Marco nods and walks through the gates into the dealership. When Daniel knows he will be outside earshot, he stomps over to Terry. “Leave me alone!”</p><p>Terry doesn’t react to Daniel’s anger. “Get into the car,” he orders.</p><p>Daniel’s almost a bit offended. Terry’s going to try to just tell him what to do? A couple of years ago he might have been worried about a kidnapping attempt, but now he’s almost disappointed that Terry doesn’t seem to bother putting any effort in. Where’s the smoothness? The elaborate ploy?</p><p>“No way. Why would I?”</p><p>Terry’s jaw clenches. “You need to see a doctor. Get into the car.”</p><p>“What?!” Why should he see a doctor? Why the urgency? Terry just stares at him. </p><p>Until this point, Daniel’s suspected this is some kind of ruse, another trick to make him go with him. Then a thought hits him, a worry that flares up sometimes, when he sees a headline or hears someone making a comment about someone being sick. Most often he manages to keep under control. He’s not been feeling ill. Still, he finally nods and Terry opens the door for him. He gets into the backseat and Terry closes the door and gets in on the other side. The car immediately starts moving. </p><p>“Have-have you caught it?” Daniel asks, struggling to breathe normally. Terry’s staring straight ahead and Daniel has a chance to really look at him. This is a different Terry. He looks pale, tired and worried. Daniel doesn’t think he’s ever seen him worried. And he stays on his side of the car, as though he’s afraid to touch Daniel. </p><p>“I’m still waiting for my results,” Terry finally answers, much calmer now, almost stoic. He looks at Daniel, scans him from head to toe. “How are you?” </p><p>“I’m fine,” Daniel responds before he can think too much about it.</p><p>Terry nods, looking out the window. “That’s good . . . Have you been safe?” He looks back at Daniel. “When you’ve been screwing others?”</p><p>“Screw you!”</p><p>Terry smirks, but it’s half-hearted. “Bet you wish you hadn’t . . . Have there been many?”</p><p>“Why?” Daniel asks sarcastically, sarcasm helping him to keep the growing fear at bay. “You haven’t kept an eye on me enough to know that?”</p><p>“Not into the bedroom. Wanted to respect your privacy.” It’s a failed joke, dragged down by the seriousness of it all. Terry clears his throat. “The fewer the people the shorter the list you’ll have to write if . . .”</p><p>He doesn’t finish and the rest of the trip is in silence. The driver takes them to a private clinic in Beverly Hills in an area where Daniel’s never been. It almost looks like a spa with the big lawn the big modern white building. They walk through the big glass doors. Terry’s confident smile is back in place and after he gives a nurse a small wave, they are led down a hallway and soon they can hear muffled arguing voices. The nurse knocks sharply on the door and the voices go silent.</p><p>The door opens and a man in a white doctor’s coat appears. When he sees Terry he smiles as if to an old friend. </p><p>“Ah, Mr. S-” he stops himself. “There you are. Everything is ready for you.”</p><p>“Thanks, Doc.”</p><p>They walk into a room where there’s another doctor. She seems to have been expecting them, but she puts on a forced smile when she greets them. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Dr. Mallory.” She doesn’t offer them her hand, but looks at Terry and then at Daniel. When she looks at Daniel, her smile softens and seems to become more genuine. “Don’t be scared. This is purely routine, and we won’t know anything until we have the results.”</p><p>Daniel figures from her voice that he must look terrified. Everything happens so quickly and he tries to keep up. Dr. Mallory clearly knows who he is and what he’s doing there, so Terry must have told her. Told her what exactly?</p><p>“Danny isn’t scared of anything,” Terry says and places his hands on Daniel’s shoulders, like he’s protecting Daniel from the good doctor. It’s not intimate in any way, more like a grip, like he’s keeping him in place, like he’s afraid Daniel might try to run away. Dr. Mallory nods at him, but continues talking to Daniel. </p><p>“It might be better if your partner waits outside.”</p><p>Daniel feels Terry’s hands hold on a bit tighter and the silence lies heavy in the room. </p><p>“It tends to make things easier,” Dr. Mallory offers.</p><p>Terry slowly pats Daniel’s shoulders, but then lets go. “I’ll be right outside,” he declares and sends Dr. Mallory an evaluating look. “Take care of him for me.” </p><p>Dr. Mallory nods, watches him leave and then turns to Daniel. “I’ve just had a discussion with my colleague about protocol. In your case I’m supposed to keep that protocol to a minimum, but I still need to ask you some questions. You know why you are here?”</p><p>“Yes,” Daniel answers, even though that’s a lie. Something must have happened to make Terry worried, but he doesn’t know what. Terry’s worried he has it, and that Daniel might have it, but that’s all. He assumes he’s here to be tested.</p><p>“Good, there’s nothing too complicated about it. I hope you didn’t mind that I let him wait outside. This way we can speak more freely. Is this your first time getting tested?” she asks and starts taking notes. </p><p>“Yeah, first time.”</p><p>“Ok . . . Is your partner getting tested as well?” She sounds stern and Daniel can tell she’s annoyed that she doesn’t have this information already. It’s almost distracting and it takes Daniel a second to realize she means Terry. She looks up with an impatient stare and he hurries to answer.</p><p>“He’s waiting for his results,” he says, repeating Terry’s words, since that is all he knows, and Dr. Mallory writes something down. </p><p>“Do you and your partner practice safe sex?” Daniel visibly twitches. He wasn’t prepared for her asking him outright like that. On top of that, it’s starting to feel weird to refer to Terry as his partner, but he also feels it’s too late to correct her. </p><p>She looks expectantly at him and he’s starting to feel quite vulnerable. He almost wishes Terry hadn’t left.</p><p>“He’s not really . . . We didn’t use a . . .” he blushes, can’t finish the sentence. </p><p>“Didn’t use any protection?” He shakes his head. Dr. Mallory nods and takes more notes.</p><p>“And others?” Another confused look from Daniel. “Is he the only one you’ve had sex with or do you have sex with others?” Dr. Mallory clarifies gently. Daniel hesitates, but he’s pretty sure she won’t report back to Terry.</p><p>“I’ve had sex with a couple of girls . . .” He throws a look at the door. “I don’t know about him, but I think he has . . .” He shrugs. He has no idea who Terry sleeps with when he’s not with him. What does he care? Well, the fact that he’s here might tell him that he should start to care.</p><p>He expects a judging look, but Dr. Mallory’s face is on a firm neutral. “And did you use a condom when you had sex with these women?”</p><p>Daniel blushes and nods, which earns him a smile. “Well, at least that’s something, but condoms are not just to prevent pregnancies, you know.” Daniel can only nod. “If you were to test positive, you should still contact them,” she adds. </p><p>Daniel can’t even imagine such a conversation. Would he have to talk to Emily? Mandy? How? </p><p>Dr. Mallory is getting a syringe and prepares Daniel’s arm. “Any specific reason why you are getting tested? Felt ill lately?” Daniel shakes his head. “What about your partner?”</p><p>“Can we just get this over with?”</p><p>“It’s a very serious illness, Daniel.” Daniel can tell she’s starting to get annoyed. “I know some of these questions might feel a bit personal, but I need the full picture. Or at least some kind of picture.” She mutters the last bit. Daniel figures that Terry’s done his best to make sure this is all handled as discreetly as possible. </p><p>“Yes, I know. Sorry . . . I don’t know. I don’t think he’s been ill.” He feels utterly miserable.</p><p>She pauses. Suddenly her annoyance is gone and she looks concerned. “Is he your partner? I just assumed because,” she lets out a small almost embarrassed chuckle, “Well, because that’s what I was told.”</p><p>“We’ve . . . It’s complicated.”</p><p>“Complicated?”</p><p>“Yes, we’ve . . .” Daniel looks down. How could he even start to explain? “I haven’t seen him for a while, that’s all.” </p><p>She lets him be, takes his blood and gives him a lecture that’s probably supposed to be informative and comforting, but just ends up terrifying him. He probably doesn’t have it, but if he does there are treatments that have shown to be promising, and they’re learning more every day. But that is if he has it, and in that case they will hopefully have caught it early if he’s not shown any symptoms yet. </p><p>“And I strongly recommend safe sex. It can save your life, or someone else’s. And you can always pick up condoms here or at any other clinic.” Daniel’s so red he can’t even look at her, but then he feels her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“Your . . . The man waiting outside . . . I’m not here to judge, but are you ok going with him? Or do you want to stay here and have me call someone?”</p><p>“No, I . . . I should go with him.”</p><p>After telling him to be careful she walks him out.</p><p>Terry’s been waiting for him and his familiar face, the way he immediately rises from the couch and approaches Daniel with concerned eyes, is such a welcoming sight. Daniel has already decided he can’t tell anyone about this, not his mom, not Mr. Miyagi, but he wants someone with him in this, even if it is Terry.</p><p>No one asks Daniel if he has insurance, or even an ID. Terry nods at Dr. Mallory, then places an arm around Daniel’s shoulder and leads him out to the parking lot and the waiting car. The driver puts aside his newspaper and starts driving.</p><p>“How long before the result?” Daniel asks, little more than a whisper. He realizes he probably should have asked Dr. Mallory instead of focusing on telling her as little as possible.</p><p>“A few days.”</p><p>“I thought it took longer than that.”</p><p>“I’ve told them to be as quick as they can.”</p><p>There’s a long pause and then Daniel feels he can’t be alone with his thoughts any longer. </p><p>“Did someone die?” He dares a look at Terry, who looks back in confusion, like he knows Daniel isn’t that stupid. Surely he reads the newspapers. “I mean someone you know, someone you . . .”</p><p>“Someone’s very sick,” Terry interrupts abruptly and it’s clear from his voice that the person won’t get better. Daniel’s face falls and Terry’s voice immediately goes softer. “Hey, hey,” Terry moves closer and puts an arm around Daniel’s chest. “It’s just a precaution, just to make sure. No reason to be scared.” But he doesn’t sound convincing, and it’s unclear if he’s speaking to Daniel or to himself.</p><p>“If you’ve given this to me . . .” His voice is angry and he doesn’t care that he willingly admits that Terry is the only one who could have given it to him. He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s scared, and he presses his back closer to Terry’s chest.</p><p>“You won’t have it,” Terry says, almost dismissively. </p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>Terry looks down at him with thoughtful kind eyes, taking him in, like he cares about Daniel, like he knows Daniel won’t have it because he couldn’t bear it if he did. “You won’t have it.”</p><p>“ . . . Do you think you might have it?”</p><p>“Worried about me, Danny-boy?” There’s a teasing grin, but not as confident as Terry usually is. Is he scared too? “As I said, someone’s sick and you can’t be too sure . . . Where do you want me to drop you off?”</p><p>It hits Daniel like a brick that he doesn’t want to be dropped off, doesn’t want to be alone. Mr. Miyagi is not expecting him until next week. His mom’s away. And it’s not like he could talk to them about this anyway.</p><p>“They’ll miss me at work,” he tries, even though work is the last place he wants to go. </p><p>Terry shakes his head. “Already taken care of.” Daniel wonders what that means, but doesn’t ask. Terry leans forward to the driver. “Just take us home.” Then he turns to Daniel. “How’s your training going?”</p><p>Daniel looks up at him in confusion and Terry smirks, a real confident smirk. “Want to fight?”</p><p>“Should we?” Daniel looks doubtingly. </p><p>“You’re not sick.” It’s like Terry thinks that if he says it enough times, he can will it so.</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel’s never been to Terry’s house, but after finding out whom he really was, he has wondered what it would look like. It’s even bigger than he imagined it, huge, practically a castle. He has barely time to admire it before Terry tells him where he can find a gi and get dressed. </p><p>Just like their first sparring session, Daniel feels intimidated at first. Terry can still kick above Daniel’s head and there are the same tools Terry had at Cobra Kai. At first he’s also worried about hurting Terry, about getting hurt, about drawing blood. </p><p>“Ok, let’s see what you’ve got.”</p><p>But just like their first lesson, Daniel’s intimidation is soon replaced by, now reluctant, admiration. Terry is so strong and skilled, his body is like a machine and he fights like he’s dancing. The thought of him being ill seems ridiculous, and yet Daniel has read the stories, seen the pictures . . .</p><p>“Hey! Danny! You’re overthinking it again.” Daniel’s woken up from his thoughts in time to jump to the side to avoid a left kick from Terry.</p><p>Terry walks him through a couple of new moves, most of them are about how to take out two enemies at once.</p><p>“This one I used quite a lot in the last tournament.” It’s really two parts, a quick kick to the side and then a high forward kick. “But you have to do it right, or the first guy will get you in the back while you get the other one.”</p><p>“You faced off two opponents at once?” Daniel disapproves, but can’t help to also be impressed.</p><p>“Sure, now let me show you. It’s all about the landing after the first kick, and then use the power in your hips and the element of surprise.”</p><p>Daniel tries it a couple of times, but Terry isn’t pleased. He places his hands on Daniel’s hips, correcting his stance, then lifts his leg to show exactly how high it needs to go.</p><p>“There, and stop telegraphing! . . . Next time you telegraph I’ll throw you in the pool . . . Does your other sensei let you get away with that?”</p><p>“You’re not my sensei,” Daniel mutters while trying to keep his balance.</p><p>“Sure, Danny.” He leans closer. “Relax, just go with it, use your instincts, be a bit angry.” Daniel does, managing to kick Terry’s chest and Terry seems happy. “Good, very good . . . Now, show me that kata move you used on Mickey.”</p><p>They keep sparring for a while and Daniel even manages to sweep Terry so he falls to the ground, but he can’t say for sure that Terry didn’t let him to that. He helps Terry get up and Terry also looks happier, more relaxed. </p><p>“Well done. Staying for dinner?”</p><p>-</p><p>Daniel was planning on leaving after dinner, but now they’re sitting on the couch, watching an action movie on Terry’s huge screen. Suddenly Daniel speaks, still looking at the TV. </p><p>“If I have it, I’ll kill you,” he says matter of factly. From the corner of his eye, he can see Terry turning to look at him.</p><p>“Well, you could look at it this way: if you’ve got it, then I definitely have . . . And if you don’t, I might have it anyway.”</p><p>Daniel turns in his seat to look into Terry’s eyes. “I don’t want you to have it,” he says earnestly because, thinking about it, it’s the truth. It’s such a terrible illness, he doesn’t wish it upon anyone, not even Terry.</p><p>Terry gives him a surprised smile and slowly lets his hand move towards Daniel’s face. Daniel doesn’t react and Terry’s fingers make their way through Daniel’s hair. “You’re going to kill me, but you don’t want me to have it . . . You really are too good.”</p><p>It’s not said as an insult, but not a compliment either. Daniel swallows. “Shouldn’t you assure me again that I don’t have it?”</p><p>“You want me to?” Terry asks with just a tint of mockery as he moves over and places an arm around Daniel’s shoulders. “You won’t have it.”</p><p>“Who is sick?” Daniel finally asks. </p><p>“A friend of mine. He’s getting the best care money can buy, but . . .” He sighs. “It’s a real shame. He’s a great fighter. Can make a mean one hand double kick.”</p><p>“How do you do that?”</p><p>“Exactly how it sounds. You go up on one hand and kick with both legs.” As he explains it, he lets his hands go to Daniel’s knee and up on his thigh. “I’ll show you sometime,” he mumbles and places a kiss on Daniel’s neck. </p><p>Within seconds, Daniel turns his head so that his lips meet Terry’s for a proper kiss. He moves and straddles Terry on the couch, the movie quickly forgotten. Terry’s hands move from his hips, up his back and start pulling his shirt. </p><p>They’re down to their underwear when Daniel hesitates. This is bad. This is stupid. “Overthinking it again, Danny boy?” Terry teases.</p><p>“Dr. Mallory said we should use-”</p><p>“Ah, yes, we should listen to her. After all, she’s the best in the country.”</p><p>“The best?”</p><p>Terry shrugs. “Best on the west coast anyway. If you want to see a better one you should come with me to New York.”</p><p>For a moment Daniel wonders what will happen if he does have it. Not only whom he would have to tell, but what would happen to him. Would Terry offer to help him the way he seems to have helped his friend? Would Daniel accept? Would he have a choice? His mind is running away with him again, until he feels Terry’s hand on his thigh and he looks into Terry’s intensive gaze. </p><p>“Not that you will need it . . . When I was planning how to go about this, I thought about bribing your boss. Tell him to tell you that everyone needed to do a checkup. Draw some blood, send it for testing, only let you know if there was something wrong.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you?” Daniel asks, mostly to have something to say. </p><p>Terry smiles. “I thought that maybe you would recognize me, even with a doctor’s mask and the new hair.”</p><p>The suffocating feeling in Daniel’s chest melts away and he can’t help but laugh. It’s a nice feeling and just like when they were fighting earlier, he relaxes. He lets his hands go through Terry’s hair. </p><p>“I like the new hair,” he mumbles and Terry leans in for another kiss.</p><p>“You’re thinking too much. I better make you stop thinking all together.”</p><p>“Safely,” Daniel says. For a second Terry looks confused, but then he grins again. </p><p>“Dr. Mallory approved,” he promises. </p><p>It’s a promise fulfilled. At one point Daniel thinks he might even have forgotten his own name. He’s not afraid, not even worried, and they use several condoms throughout the night. </p><p>He stays till Sunday, cut off from the rest of the world. Terry makes sure he has clothes and a toothbrush. He also assures him no one will miss him at work. He calls his mom and Mr. Miyagi and says he’s come down with a cold and is staying home a few days. Then on Sunday morning, Terry walks into the bedroom with a letter in his hand and a big smile on his face. </p><p>“Well, that’s it, Danny-boy, a clean bill of health.”</p><p>Daniel leaps from the bed and snatches the letter out of Terry’s hand, and there it is. Negative, no traces, nothing. He looks up at Terry. </p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“As healthy as I ever was.” Terry doesn’t seem to have the same overwhelming sense of relief as Daniel, but then he will have found out earlier.</p><p>Daniel makes a sigh of relief and nods. “That’s good.” Then there’s an uncertain feeling in his stomach. Was there ever any danger? Terry’s results must have come before Daniel’s, but he hasn’t said anything about it. Has he been honest with him? Does Terry’s sick friend really exist? His thoughts are interrupted by Terry.  </p><p>“So now when you know you’re not dying, what are you going to do with your life?”</p><p>Daniel looks up at Terry, uncertain what to believe. Terry’s a good actor, he knows that from experience, and Terry’s view on lying is not the same as everyone else’s.</p><p>“Go home, go back to work.” Like any other Terry episode, he wants to go back and pretend it didn’t happen. </p><p>Terry looks skeptical. “Really? Not becoming a karate champion? Not going to Europe?”</p><p>Daniel smiles at the thought and shakes his head. “Is that what you will do?” Was it all a trick? Shake him up a bit? Something to make him accept whatever help Terry wants to offer?</p><p>Terry ignores his question. “Come on, Danny . . . Think bigger. I’ll-”</p><p>“I don’t want anything from you.” Daniel says firmly and Terry scoffs. </p><p>“What, not even me?” </p><p>Daniel swallows. That might be the one thing he does want from Terry. He’s attractive and there are sides to Terry that Daniel like. Maybe if it was all different, but it comes with too much baggage. “Are you afraid, Danny? Want to meet some nice girl, settle down to a normal average life? That’s not you.”</p><p>“Why couldn’t it be me?” After the last couple of days, normality is all he wants. He doesn’t want to want Terry. He doesn’t want any of this. “I can choose what’s best for me.”</p><p>He expects Terry to look annoyed, maybe even disappointed. He does, mostly the former. He walks up to Daniel and places a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Just be honest with me, with yourself. Like this: I want you.” The intense gaze burns on Daniel’s skin. </p><p>“Well, you can’t have me,” he bites back.</p><p>Terry gets a dangerous look in his eyes and Daniel’s suddenly very aware that he’s alone with Terry in Terry’s house. </p><p>“I think the last couple of days show that I can.” He places his other hand on Daniel’s other arm, and Daniel practically jumps back. Was it all a trick? It must be. Once again he’s walked into Terry’s trap. </p><p>“No!” he takes a couple of steps further back. “Stay away from me.”</p><p>Terry’s mouth tightens. “John was right. He always is. You’re driving me fucking insane.” He walks towards the door, but there he stops and turns. “Life could be so much more, Daniel, remember that.”</p><p>He leaves Daniel in the room and Daniel hears him walk down the corridor. He’s angry. He wants to smash something, so he takes a big vase and smash it to the floor, hoping it was expensive. The crash and all the pieces flying around shake him out of it. It’s only 8 am, he can wait there for an hour and see if Terry returns and then confront him if it was all a lie. </p><p>He waits, but Terry doesn’t show, so he goes out to look for him. He doesn’t find him, but in one of the rooms there’s an older lady in a dark blue suit sitting by a desk. </p><p>“Oh, Mr. LaRusso.” She rises and approaches him. “Mr. Silver said I was supposed to give you these.” She hands him two envelopes. One of them appears to be a letter and the other one clearly contains money. </p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>“Oh, he had to go back to New York and organize a funeral. He was sorry, but it couldn’t wait.”</p><p>“Who died?” It doesn’t have to be Terry’s sick friend. That person can still be made up. For all he knows, this woman is lying to him too. She clearly works for Terry. </p><p>“A friend of his,” the woman answers shortly.</p><p>Daniel opens the letter. </p><p>
  <i>Dear Danny,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Forgive me my outburst. We all get a bit hotheaded now and then.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I had to go back to New York. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maggie’s been instructed to give you some money.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I’ll leave you alone for now. Take care of yourself and make sure to follow Dr. Mallory’s advice.</i>  <i>- T</i>
</p><p>He looks up at the woman. “You’re Maggie?” She nods. “Did he say anything?”</p><p>Maggie seems to think for a moment. “He said that he doesn’t care what you do with the money as long as you make sure to live a little – and please think bigger than the Valley.” It’s unclear if the last part was part of the message or her own addition. </p><p>“Ok, right . . . Anything else?”</p><p>Maggie hesitates. “He asked me to tell you to remember that you can always contact DynaTox.”</p><p>“Tell him I won’t. And I don’t want his money.” He tries to give the envelope back to her, but she won’t take it. </p><p>“If you tried to do that, I would tell you that if you don’t accept them, he’ll send the money to your mother.”</p><p>He hesitates, but he keeps the envelope. He doesn’t want his mom to ever get into contact with the name Terry Silver. He thanks Maggie and heads for the door. It’s locked and Maggie needs to come and help him. </p><p>“Thanks. Eh, Maggie . . . Mr. Silver had me tested for something. Do you know if . . . if that was . . . ?”</p><p>“You have nothing to worry about Mr. LaRusso,” she assures him and he decides to believe her. What choice does he have?</p><p>He goes back to his normal life, with Mr. Miyagi, his job, Marco and Emily. For a couple of weeks the envelope with the money is hidden under his bed. He thinks about donating them, giving them to Mr. Miyagi, to just get rid of them. In the end he doesn’t. Instead he uses them to pay for his second trip to Okinawa. He tells his mom he got the money from saving up from his salary. Mr. Miyagi doesn’t ask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone wonders (not sure anyone does), I imagined Terry here to look a bit like Thomas Ian Griffith's character from Excessive Force (1993). I thought that was a good look.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are times when Daniel thinks back. What if it was a real scare? What if he had had it? They don’t last long, and he tries to keep those memories at bay. </p><p>It works better when he doesn’t think of Terry and he does his best not to. He lives his life, works hard at the dealership, doing well and realizes that cars actually might be his real passion. He sleeps with a guy who isn’t Terry, and it’s great and safe, the only problem is that he still thinks of him as ‘not Terry’, something he doesn’t do with women and he decides not to see him again. </p><p>Suddenly, it’s ten years since he won the All Valley Tournament U18 and he and Mr. Miyagi are invited to a jubilee and Daniel is asked to become a board member. At first he’s surprised that they would commemorate his win. Then he realizes he’s counted wrong and it’s actually ten years ago since he won the tournament for a second time. </p><p>It’s even clearer when he turns up to a board meeting for the All Valley U18 in an empty classroom after work. It’s ten years since his second win, ten years since Cobra Kai was banned, ten years since they stopped having Terry as their main sponsor and though they’ve tried, it’s not looking good.</p><p>It’s the third point on the agenda, “financial situation”. In short, the situation is bad. There’s been a steady decrease in interest over the years. There are still dojos with students, but no real interest from sponsors. Parents do what they can with bake sales and garage sales, but it’s not the same as what it used to be. Less money has meant less show and less interest from the local media. </p><p>“It’s a vicious cycle,” the chairman sums up and looks at Daniel. “We need someone like you again, an underdog who takes down the bigger guys, the bad guys. I mean, wow, that kick in ’84 . . .”</p><p>Daniel is happy with the narrative, even though he thinks that Johnny Lawrence probably doesn’t deserve to be put in the same category as Mike Barnes. It’s not like Mike Barnes handed him the trophy after the tournament, or stood up to his sensei in the parking lot. For a moment he wonders what happened to Johnny Lawrence. He’s about to say something, but then the treasurer speaks up.  </p><p>“You’re wrong, Wade. We don’t need to vilify kids. We shouldn’t vilify anyone. In fact, one way to get us back on our feet would be to let bygones be bygones and contact some of our old sponsors and see if they would like to sponsor us again. I know they banned Cobra Kai, but that was before my time, ten years ago, and it wasn’t meant to be for life, was it? Perhaps if we contacted Mr. Silver . . .”</p><p>“From what I read in the papers, he seems to be much more active on the east coast these days,” one of the other board members informs them.</p><p>“Still could be worth a shot-,” the treasurer tries.</p><p>“No!” Daniel says without thinking and the rest of the board looks up in surprise. He didn’t mean to be so loud, but the idea that Terry would once again have any influence over the All Valley is just unthinkable. Daniel clears his throat. “I mean, no, that sounds like a bad idea. Terry Silver represents everything twisted in this sport. I mean, lawless underground karate tournaments, it’s not a good look.”</p><p>The board looks surprised and Daniel realizes that underground karate tournaments sound a bit fictitious. He hurries to continue. “And Cobra Kai, it’s not like we ban the actual kids, and my understanding is that there is no longer any Cobra Kai dojos in the Valley anyway, so it’s a non-issue. Let’s keep Cobra Kai as an example of what we don’t want karate to be, and maybe that way fewer kids will get their knees busted.”</p><p>He knows there’s a bit of emotional blackmail mentioning the knee, but it seems to work, at least with the chairman. Even the treasurer nods at his words. </p><p>“Yes, you might have a point. Well, we still need the money. Any ideas?”</p><p>“What about old champions?” Daniel suggests. “We must be a few? I don’t have much money, but I could help you find sponsors.”</p><p>“The problem there might be that Cobra Kai often won,” the treasurer points out.</p><p>“They could still donate. I think Johnny Lawrence still lives in the Valley,” the chairman says with an uncertain look at Daniel. </p><p>The treasurer folds her arms. “Think they’d be interested if we keep the ban on their old dojo? Besides, last time I saw Johnny Lawrence, he didn’t look too good.”</p><p>Nothing is really decided at the meeting, except a stated intention to get more sponsoring. Daniel is given a list of people who have won the tournament for the last twenty years. He quickly realizes that the treasurer was right, before him there was basically just Cobra Kai. </p><p>There are the nine names since his second win and over the next couple of weeks he contacts all of them in chronological order. </p><p>The first three give him a real ego boost when he can hear how star stricken they are that he’s calling. However, when he gets to the last one he realizes that maybe his legacy wasn’t as long-lived as it first seemed. </p><p>A majority of them wants to help, but unfortunately only one says that he can make a substantial donation just over a thousand dollars, and that is still nowhere near the kind of money the All Valley needs. </p><p>Reluctantly he calls the treasurer, who he now knows is called Roberta, and gives her an update. She doesn’t sound surprised, but is kind enough to say that they are going to try to call local businesses again and see if anyone is interested in sponsoring them. </p><p>-</p><p>It’s one of those weeks where nothing seems to go the way it should. At work he gets into an argument with his boss. It starts small, a pretty civil discussion about the best way to change oil and what kind of oil they should use. It’s ends with a shouting match in his boss’ office about ethics and suddenly Daniel hears himself shouting: </p><p>“I quit!” He has been thinking about it for months, talked about it with Marco, but he imagined that he would go about it in a more professional manner. Never mind, it’s too late to change his mind now. He pulls the keys to the garage out of his pocket and places them on the table before he turns around and leaves. </p><p>He’s barely out the door when he hears hurried footsteps behind him. It’s Marco. “If you’ve come to convince me to go and apologize, then-”</p><p>Marco grins at him. “Are you kidding? That was awesome. I quit too.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Yeah, it wasn’t as dramatic as yours, but I think he was still surprised.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Because you’re right, he’s a dishonest hustler who underpays his staff and overcharges his customers.”</p><p>Hearing his own words repeated, Daniel almost blushes and slowly the consequences of what he’s done start to dawn on him. Marco puts an arm around him and takes him to a bar nearby.</p><p>“So what do we do now?” he asks Marco and orders them a round. To his surprise, Marco has a ready answer. </p><p>“We open our own dealership. Wasn’t that the plan? We’ve worked at that place for years, we know what to do, what not to do. We’ve saved up. It will be great!”</p><p>“It will be my funeral. Your wife is going to kill me!”</p><p>Marco laughs. “Yeah, she won’t be happy about it. You’re lucky you’re not married.” Daniel’s not sure he agrees. </p><p>Despite their predictions, Clarissa is fine with it, actually enthusiastic. She even says she will quit her job and handle the accounts. Within a couple of months they have a small dealership set up with a small but good collection of cars. They have a great opening party and the first week they beat their predictions of what they would be able to sell. Then they soon realize that starting the dealership isn’t the tricky part, it’s not even making deals, it’s making enough deals to keep the place running, and keep the money coming in. </p><p>Three months after their grand opening Clarissa informs them they have a serious cash flow problem. They have managed to sell some cars, but the payment plans have been too generous and even if they skip their own paychecks one month (which is not a long term solution given they need to pay rent and buy food), something has to be done. They’re not giving their old boss the satisfaction in being right that they wouldn’t last a year. </p><p>Then it happens. They have a great day, lots of customers and Daniel and Marco seem to be closing deals left and right. Half an hour before closing, the shop is almost empty and an exhausted Daniel walks into the office where Clarissa is working away in her excel sheets. </p><p>Daniel gives her a tired smile. “Any chance we might not need to file for bankruptcy?”</p><p>Clarissa gives him an equally tired smile back. “You and Marco have been amazing today, but I’m afraid it will take another three or four equally good weekends to . . . I’ll call the bank tomorrow and see if-” Before she can finish the sentence, Marco rushes in. </p><p>“Clarry! Daniel! You’ll never believe this. You know the Mustangs?”</p><p>“Yes,” Daniel and Clarissa sigh in unison. Marco insisted they needed some luxury cars as well, but they’ve been impossible to sell and the insurance costs have been crazy. Daniel expects Marco to tell him that the factory now wants them to pay for them anyway, or at least some sort of fee. </p><p>“I sold them.”</p><p>Daniel can’t believe him at first. “What? What do you mean?”</p><p>“I sold them. All three of them, and had to place an order for two more, so I sold five in total.”</p><p>“To whom?” Clarissa asks instead of Daniel. As far as he knows, no one has even been interested in the Mustangs. </p><p>“There was a guy, some lawyer from a company, can’t remember the name, it’s on the papers, but they needed company cars and he bought them. He was really just looking for three, but I offered him a nice deal.” He turns to Clarissa. “Don’t worry, we’ll still make a big profit, just like I told you.”</p><p>Daniel wants to believe it, but the worry in his stomach keeps growing. “You haven’t given him the cars yet, have you? I mean, if he’s written a check . . .” He doesn’t want to say that the check will bounce, but he’s convinced it will. This is too good to be true.</p><p>Marco smiles. “What do you take me for? He wanted to pay cash, but I told him there’s no way we could keep that kind of money here. The money’s already been transferred to our account, I’ve cleared it with the bank, and he will pick up the cars next week, plenty of time to triple check with the bank.”</p><p>Not until then does Daniel believe it and he throws his arms around Marco. “That’s great!”</p><p>“That’s not great!” Clarissa almost shouts. “How do we know this guy is not in some kind of money laundering scheme?”</p><p>“Is it really our problem if he is?” Marco asks a bit too innocent. </p><p>“Marco,” Clarissa scolds. “Did he give you his card at least? Something we can check?”</p><p>Marco pulls up the paperwork along with the man’s card. Clarissa studies them carefully under Marco and Daniel’s watchful eyes. Then she makes a couple of calls before she leans back in her chair. </p><p>“I guess we’ve now done all we can on our end to confirm the deal and the money is really in our bank account. If this really isn’t too good to be true, we can consider ourselves saved.”</p><p>They go out celebrating, drinking martinis and trying to best each other coming up with the grandest ideas for their next success, slowly daring to fully believe it. Then they start goofing around and Clarissa makes her usual joke that she would invite a friend or an old colleague, but she’s tired of Daniel breaking up with her friends. And that’s Daniels cue to say that he doesn’t break up with them half as often as they break up with him. </p><p>Some time past midnight, Clarissa says she’s going to call it a night. Marco walks her out and then returns to Daniel. </p><p>“I put her in a taxi,” he tells Daniel. “Oh, that reminds me. You know a few years ago when you were picked up by that angry man with the brand new Cadillac?”</p><p>“Oh, that, I can’t believe you remember,” Daniel answers hesitantly. At the time he told Marco that Terry was a sensei of rivaling dojo and that he accused Daniel of cheating in a tournament. </p><p>“Remember? When you didn’t show up for work for almost a week, I was afraid he’d kill you. I was ready to go to the police. Didn’t matter that the boss said that you’d called in sick.” He’s joking, but Daniel knows Marco was worried about him at the time and that he didn’t really buy the story Daniel told him. It’s not the first time he thinks that he really should have called Marco too and not just his mom and Mr. Miyagi. </p><p>He wonders where Marco is going with this and he forces a laugh. “Afraid he’d kidnapped me? I wish my life was that exciting.”</p><p>“Hmm . . . well, anyway, did you know he was a millionaire?”</p><p>Daniel shrugs. “He drove a Cadillac. I assumed he was rich.”</p><p>“Didn’t even drive himself,” Marco points out. “Apparently he’s quite famous. Didn’t realize till yesterday when I saw his picture in one of Clarry’s magazines.”</p><p>“What? Really?” Daniel has always thought that Terry did his best to stay out of the tabloids. </p><p>“Yes, it was one of those, what do they call it, society weddings, some oil heiress married her PT, and there he was. Silver, was it? And his wife.”</p><p>“His wife?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think the article said it was his wife.” Daniel can’t believe that Terry is married, but quickly decides that he shouldn’t care wither way.</p><p>He shrugs. “Poor woman,” he says and Marco laughs and orders them another round.</p><p>It turns into a really fun night, but Daniel can’t really be happy, not until the next day when he reads the document and makes sure that the man buying the cars doesn’t work for DynaTox. It doesn’t occur to him then that DynaTox might have daughter companies. </p><p>- </p><p>His next paycheck is the first paycheck he feels that the dealership can actually afford to pay him and it’s quickly spent. After paying his bills he takes his mom and Mr. Miyagi for dinner to celebrate that the dealership has turned out to be a success. They’re both very happy for him, and they both stress how proud they are. Then he writes the 500 dollar check to the All Valley Tournament. It’s not as much as he wishes it would be, but still probably more than he can really afford and he hopes it can be more soon. </p><p>Within a couple of days Roberta calls him at the dealership. It’s Clarissa who answers and she tells him that a very enthusiastic woman called Roberta wishes to speak with him. </p><p>“Hi, Roberta, how are you?”</p><p>“Hello, Daniel, I’m very well. How are you? I’m calling to thank you.”</p><p>Daniel’s almost a bit embarrassed. He knows it nowhere near the kind of money the All Valley needs. </p><p>“That’s very nice of you. I know it’s not much.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Roberta sounds a bit confused. </p><p>“The check, I know it’s not much, but I hope to be able to contribute more soon.”</p><p>“Daniel, you’ve already done more than enough. But yes, of course I also want to thank you for your own check . . . So who was it? How did you do it?”</p><p>“How did I do what?” He makes a nervous laugh. “I’m sorry, Roberta, I think I’m missing something here.”</p><p>“Oh, I just assumed . . . We’ve just received a donation of 30 000 dollars.” </p><p>“That’s amazing. So who is it from?”</p><p>“That’s the thing, I thought it was someone you’d spoken to who . . . It’s anonymous, and of course we respect or benefactor’s decision. We just wanted to say thank you in private. We were contacted by a lawyer, but he says that the person wishes to remain anonymous.”</p><p>A creeping suspicion is growing inside Daniel. “Are you sure you should accept? I mean, if it’s anonymous it could come from anyone.”</p><p>“We can’t really afford to turn it down. Not when things are the way they are. If we had someone else with a similar contribution . . .”</p><p>She doesn’t need to tell him that there is no such person. Daniel says he understands and makes a silent promise that one day he will be able to make sure that the All Valley won’t have to accept suspicious contributions. </p><p>He contemplates if he should look deeper into it, and he actually asks Roberta for the name of the lawyer. He’s relieved when he sees that it’s not the same name as the lawyer who bought the cars, but digging a bit more he learns that they work for the same law firm. Surely DynaTox has its own lawyers and law department? Or is this Terry covering his tracks? Though if it is Terry, would he really cover his tracks? Wouldn’t he want Daniel to find him out?</p><p>He’s down the rabbit hole, trying to find ways of figuring out if it is Terry with any means except contacting the man. It becomes an obsession and Marco and Clarissa tell him he’s getting boring. Of course, they don’t know the whole story, just that he’s trying to figure out who bought the cars and if that person also made the donation. It goes so far that he contacts the lawyer and asks him to tell Terry Silver that Daniel wants nothing to do with him. The lawyer assures him that he has no idea what Daniel’s talking about. </p><p>One day Marco tells him that enough is enough. Daniel needs to have some fun and Marco is taking him to a party, a college party. </p><p>Daniel raises an eyebrow. Surely they are too old for that. Marco laughs and explains that Clarissa’s youngest sister has now graduated and they’re all invited to her graduation party. </p><p>“Won’t it look strange with the two of us there?” Daniel asks, but Marco just grins. </p><p>“Well, I’m her brother-in-law, and you look like you could be in college, so I don’t think that will be a problem.”</p><p>That’s the night Daniel meets Amanda. Daniel will always remember the first time he saw her. She’s talking and laughing with two other girls, and he thinks she might be the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Clarissa catches him staring, laughs at him and then grabs his arm and drags him over to meet Amanda. He only talks to her for a short while, then she says she’s promised to go to another graduation party and has to go, but before that she asks for his number. </p><p>She texts him the next day and asks him out. After debating with himself for a minute or two he calls her and when she picks up he tells her that he might be older than she thinks. She laughs at him and says that Clarissa has already told her how old he is. </p><p>They meet up and he quickly discover that she’s everything he’s ever dreamed of, smart, caring and beautiful. She’s a bit younger, but mature for her age and is majoring in business. He tells her that he took a couple of classes at UCLA, but that he now has his own business. She seems impressed and jokes that Clarissa didn’t tell her she was going on a date with a businessman.</p><p>Daniel forces a laugh, but he’s not sure he likes the title. “Oh, I don’t know about businessman. It was Marco’s idea. I don’t really feel like the business owner type.”</p><p>Amanda raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t you just tell me you used to run a business with your karate coach?”</p><p>Daniel decides that if he wants a second date he probably shouldn’t lecture her on karate terminology, so he lets it slide. “Well, yes, but that’s different . . . It’s not a corporate thing.” He thinks of DynaTox, and revenue and shareholders and the protests outside Caltech.</p><p>Amanda smiles. “You mean you’re not crocked, but want to use your business to make the world a slightly better place? Be one of the good guys?” Daniel looks up at her with eyes that wonder how she can know that. She laughs at him. “I think you’ll find that most people starting a business don’t consider themselves crocked, but have similar ambitions, well, that and make enough money to keep the business running, buy a house and have a family. You know, the American dream.”</p><p>Daniel thinks he’s in love. Two months later he knows it and soon after that he knows that he wants a family, a family with Amanda. He proposes within the year and when he goes the old fashion route of talking to her parents about it, his future mother-in-law smiles and says that Mandy has already told them that she and Daniel are going to get married. </p><p>Their wedding day approaches and Daniel’s overjoyed to be marrying his best friend. This is the start of a new chapter, marriage, family, children. They’ve bought a house. They have also bought out Marco and plan to soon open a second dealership, much thanks to a generous loan from Amanda’s parents. </p><p>A few days before the wedding Amanda says something funny has happened. The catering firm has ordered the wrong champagne. They’ve gotten the really, really nice stuff instead of just the really nice stuff that they ordered. </p><p>“They say they screwed up, so no extra costs for us. They told me that we should just see it as an extra wedding present.”</p><p>Daniel smiles at her, but he’s worried and he would tell Amanda to tell the catering firm to give them what they ordered if it wasn’t for the fact that that will make him look like a complete lunatic and she might regret saying yes to marrying him. Is this another anonymous gift? He’s waiting for the note, the phone call, even for Terry to show up at the church, but nothing.</p><p>During the reception dinner Amanda lets it slip that she found out that her mother is the one who called the catering firm and asked them to upgrade the wine. He can’t tell if he’s secretly relieved or disappointed. </p><p>They go to Japan for their honeymoon and when the travel agency informs them that they’ve upgraded their flight, hotel and stay, Daniel forces himself to believe that it’s probably Amanda’s parents again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The line</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They have their first child, a wonderful sweet little girl. Some say it might have gone a bit quickly, but both Daniel and Amanda felt that they couldn’t wait. Daniel didn’t think he could love anyone more than he loves Amanda until he sees his daughter for the first time. There’s so much love in his heart he thinks it might burst. Friends and family send more flowers and gifts than the hospital room can hold and he carries Samantha around, telling her all about who has sent what. They’re from his mother, from Mr. Miyagi, from Amanda’s parents, close friends like Marco, acquaintances like people he’s sold a car to once, and Amanda’s hundreds of friends. Daniel’s so moved by all the love, he feels tears coming into his eyes. He feels strong and proud and happy.</p><p>It continues after they get home to their new house and one day Daniel comes home from the dealership and there is a big bouquet with the most colorful strangest looking flowers Daniel has ever seen. They really stand out among the tulips and roses that other people have sent them. He reads the card that simply says <i> Maeva <i>.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Honey,” he calls out to Amanda who soon appears carrying their daughter. Daniel hurries over and kisses them both, the card still in hand. “Why does it say ‘Maeva’? I thought we agreed she did look like a Samantha?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They decided on Samantha fairly early, but she hasn’t been baptized yet, and until then Daniel and Amanda have joked that they can still change their minds. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Amanda smiles at their daughter, like they’re sharing a secret. “Oh, she’s definitely a Samantha.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So have we stolen someone else’s flowers?” Daniel jokes, trying to figure out what’s going on. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I thought so too first, so I called the flower shop, but they insisted they had the right name and address.” She’s still smiling, and it grows bigger as she looks down at the gurgling Samantha, as though she’s telling her and not Daniel. “They also told me that the flowers are Tahitian and that ‘maeva’ means ‘welcome’ in Tahitian.” Amanda finally looks up at Daniel. “Isn’t that sweet?” Daniel doesn’t say anything and Amanda looks confused. “Doesn’t Mr. Miyagi have a Tahitian friend? I assumed they were from him.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel forces himself to smile. He doesn’t tell her that though Mr. Miyagi has friends all around the world, he doesn’t think these flowers are from a friend of Mr. Miyagi’s. He only knows one person who would come up with the idea to send them Tahitian flowers, but the last thing he wants to do is to worry her.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes . . . yes, that must be it. They’re really beautiful.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as Amanda has gone to take a nap, he turns on the computer and tries to find some sort of contact information for DynaTox. He quickly finds their website where there are a couple of phone numbers to different offices around the world, official email addresses, but of course none that is directly linked to Terry. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He goes into the kitchen, making sure Amanda can’t hear him and dials the number that’s supposed to be to the L.A. office. A man answers with a standard phrase.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“DynaTox, L.A., you’ve reached the reception desk, how can I help you?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hi, my name is Daniel LaRusso, I’m trying to reach Terrence Silver.” It’s the first time he utters the name in years, and it feels kind of strange.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry, but Mr. Silver doesn’t receive calls. If you tell me what it is about, I will make sure you come into contact with the right division.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Actually, it’s Mr. Silver personally that I would like to contact,” Daniel explains as patiently as he can.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The voice at the other end goes a bit tense. “I’m afraid that’s not possible.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>For a second Daniel thinks he should just hang up, but then he looks at the flowers again and anger whelms up inside him. Terry's crossed a line. “Well, what about his personal assistant? He must have one of those.” He thinks he can hear the man stifle a laugh. “Listen, I’m pretty sure he would want to speak with me. Can I leave a message?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You can,” the man confirms. “But I can’t promise that he’ll call back. Most of the people he’ll take calls from have his private number. You know what I mean?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, tell him, or Maggie, that Daniel LaRusso called and would like to see him.” He gives his number and hangs up. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Almost two weeks later, when the flowers have been thrown away and Daniel has almost forgotten about the call, one of his employees at the dealership says there’s a woman calling from a company called DynaTox that would like to talk to him. Daniel hurries to the phone and asks for some privacy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hello?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mr. LaRusso?” The voice sounds like it belongs to an older woman.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, it’s me. Is this Maggie?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maggie retired years ago. I’m Catherine, I’ve been with Mr. Silver for the past seven years. I’m sorry it has taken so long for me to contact you. I’m afraid Casey at reception didn’t realize who you were.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel wonders who Catherine thinks Casey should have realized that he was. “That’s fine. Do you have a number for him? I assume that you’re calling me on Terry’s behalf.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not at liberty to give you a phone number, but I do have his calendar and if you want I could book an appointment with him at the L.A. office.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ok, the sooner the better.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“On the third, Tuesday at 5.30?” It’s almost a month from now, and 5.30 means he will probably have to come up with an excuse to Amanda. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Can’t make it earlier?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mr. Silver is rarely at the L.A. office and is very busy when he’s there. I’m afraid he’s in meetings until then . . . I have also been authorized to book you a plane ticket if you prefer to meet him at any other office. Your best chance then would be the New York office.” She says it with a tone that suggests that this is perfectly normal.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel reluctantly agrees to the time at the L.A. office a month from now. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>On the day he drives to the L.A. office. He’s known where it is for years and has ever since purposefully avoided it. It’s an impressive building with DynaTox in big letters above the flashy entrance. Daniel and Amanda are proud that their dealership has such a modern feel. This looks like something that was modern in the 80s. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel gives his name to the woman at the reception desk. Her nametag says ‘Sandra’, and she asks him to sit down while he waits. He declines her offer of a cup of coffee and sits down in one of the big brown leather armchairs. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he’s been waiting for almost 15 minutes and asked Sandra twice if she can call Mr. Silver, Terry emerges from an elevator with a group of suits, seemingly in deep conversation. Being almost three inches taller than everyone else, he’s easily spotted. As always impeccably dressed, but his hair is now much shorter and starting to go grey. The years have been kind and he still looks like he could win a karate tournament.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel rises and approaches them hesitantly. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Terry,” he calls and Terry turns with a big smile. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Daniel! There you are.” he walks over, followed by the three men, and shakes Daniel’s hand with a firm professional grip. “Sorry to have kept you waiting. You look great!” He’s lying, Daniel hasn’t slept properly in weeks, he’s overworked and must look like a tired wreck. “Gentlemen, this is Daniel LaRusso of LaRusso Auto.” He makes it sound like Daniel’s almost royalty.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The three men all shake Daniel’s hand, introducing themselves. Daniel’s not sure what to make of this. Is Terry pretending that he’s some sort of business associate? Why? He doesn’t believe he’s caught Terry with the other men by chance. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“We were just going out for some food, why don’t you join us?” Terry asks as though he hasn’t planned this, but Daniel is convinced he has. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel is not in the mood for any games. “I’m just here for our meeting.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry’s smile goes stale and he turns to the others. “You go ahead.” They nod and move towards the reception where Sandra has emerged with a coat rack. Terry follows them with his eyes and then turns back to Daniel. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry you had to wait. It’s a big contract and the lawyers took forever. And sorry about the misunderstanding with the reception desk. As you can see, Casey doesn’t work here anymore. Sandra is a much better employee.” Terry eyes Daniel up and down. “How do you still look 20?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not looking bad yourself,” Daniel replies, which is meant to be a good retort, but of course is the wrong answer. Terry chuckles and Daniel clears his throat. “This doesn’t have to take long. I know you’ve been keeping an eye on me.” Terry doesn’t reply, just looks at Daniel, waiting for him to continue. “Make whatever anonymous donations you want to the All Valley, be my guest, and track my business if you want, I don’t care, but not my child.” He looks up at Terry, looking for a reaction. There is none. “I don’t want you to know her name, what school she goes to, if she plays the piano-” Terry interrupts him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“A bit young for that, isn’t she?” Daniel tenses and Terry places a hand on his shoulder. “Come with us for dinner.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel quickly shakes off Terry’s hand. “This is not a negotiation,” he says a bit too loudly and he can see that at least two of the men at the reception desk pretend not to have heard him. He’s losing control, acting childish and he forces himself to calm down. “I just came here to make sure you’d stay away.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry smirks at him. “I didn’t expect you to ask me to be godfather, but this is a bit extreme, don’t you think? . . . Don’t worry, I’ll respect your wishes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel looks at him in surprise. Surely it can’t be that easy? Terry lets out another chuckling sound. “How about this? I’ll stay away if you stay for dinner. One of them has a son-in-law working for Ferrari, a bit of a networking opportunity. I’m sure your wife wouldn’t mind.” He glances down at Daniel’s left hand. “Come on, Danny, when was the last time someone spoiled you a bit?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel thinks about it. He has already told Amanda he won’t be home for dinner, and with her new early hours, she’ll probably be asleep by the time he gets home. And it does feel a bit stupid to make an appointment just to shout a bit in a lobby. It’s clear that Terry is not going to have a private meeting with him, so if he wants to makes sure Terry stays away . . . And it’s not like they will be alone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s just dinner. No need to overthink it.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry walks over to the reception desk, takes his coat and then leads the way to the big entrance. The three men exit and Terry turns to Daniel with an expectant look. When Daniel starts walking towards him, he smiles. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There are two limousines waiting for them. Terry asks the guy called Jason, the youngest of the three, to make sure the car reaches its destination. The three men get into one of the limos, leaving the other one for Terry and Daniel. They get into the backseat. Terry quickly checks his phone, confirms the address with the driver and then they’re off. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Where are we going?” Daniel asks, mostly just to make conversation.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I thought we’d take the company plane to Vegas.” Daniel freezes and Terry laughs. “Some other time, perhaps. No, we’re going to the best lobster place in town.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel shakes his head, trying to suppress a smile. “Never anything but the best with you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Never,” Terry agrees, smiling at Daniel. “Do you like lobster?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Who doesn’t?” Then he can’t help but ask sarcastically, “Am I appropriately dressed?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry smirks and slowly eyes Daniel up and down, mostly his suit. “I think they will let you in.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel’s almost surprised that Terry doesn’t try anything. They reach the restaurant, a restaurant that Daniel has read actually does serve the best lobsters in town. The maître d’ recognizes Terry and leads them to the table where the rest is waiting.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At the table, Terry gives a more in-depth introduction. The oldest, Matthew Armitage, is head of an oil company, and has a son-in-law at Ferrari. The other one, Tim Lance, is Terry’s age and CFO of a company dealing with refinery infrastructure. The last one, Jason Wright, seems to be the same age as Daniel and works for DynaTox. About Daniel, Terry just repeats that he’s an old friend and head of a dealership. No one seems to find it strange that Daniel has been invited to join them.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“A toast to the new father,” Terry raises his glass once the waiter has served them their starters and smiles at Daniel. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Immediately the three men turn to Daniel, smiling and pat him on the back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Congratulations,” Matthew says without much enthusiasm. “I just got my second grandson. No greater blessing.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is it your first?” Jason asks with a genuine kind smile. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes,” Daniel answers, for a moment swept away by the rush of joy he always experiences when he talks about Sam. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wow, I have four at home,” Tim says. “The first one was a whole new adventure, but I must say, big changes every time.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Surely by the third one you’d know what to expect,” Terry jokes. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Tim laughs. “Well, I knew you’d expect to be asked to be godfather.” He turns to Daniel. “He could understand that my brother was asked the first time around, but felt he was stood up when my second was born.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry smiles. “Not at all, I understood you chose a better man than me . . . But having children always changes you, doesn’t it?” Terry asks everyone and no one and three men mumble in agreement. “Your perspectives, your goals.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matthew looks over at Daniel. “He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. Eyes on the price, son, especially when you need to set up yet another college fund.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel doesn’t know what to say to that. He looks over at Terry, but Terry is looking over Daniel’s shoulder and then bursts into a big happy smile. Daniel turns in his seat to see what’s caught Terry’s attention and for a moment thinks he’s seen a ghost. There is John Kreese, over ten years older than when Daniel saw him last. He looks old, rough, even in his white shirt and black jacket, but then he always did. He spots Daniel and makes a surprised condescending smirk. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Johnny!” Terry rises and gives Kreese a hug. “You remember Daniel.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kreese chuckles, bur Daniel can tell he’s not happy to see him. “Sure do. How are you, kid?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry doesn’t give Daniel time to answer. “And Matthew. Matthew, you remember John Kreese. And you’ve met Jason.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nice to meet you again, Matthew. Jason,” Kreese nods. Tim has also risen and walks over and hugs Kreese. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Good to see you, old thing. Terry said you would come. It’s been too long.” Daniel figures Tim must be another army buddy. This is confirmed when Tim tells him that Kreese is the godfather of his second child. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>At first Daniel suspects that Kreese is there to screw with him, but Kreese sits down between Matthew and Tim and is soon in deep conversation with them both. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>After a while Daniel starts to relax again and he has to admit that he never thought he would have such a good time at a business dinner hosted by Terry. As always when Terry is hosting the food and wine are excellent. That Daniel now has become more used to the finer things in life, only means he can appreciate it more.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It also turns out that Jason is a really nice guy. He worked with Daniel’s old college friend Oliver for a while and they both agree he’s one of the most annoying people they’ve ever met. Daniel has to ask him how he’s ended up working for Terry, and Jason gives an unsurprising answer. He always wanted to work for a big international company with good pay. He also seems to genuinely believe that DynaTox can be part of the solution, especially after the reorganization a few years ago. He tries to explain to Daniel the progress that has been made within nuclear waste disposal strategies, but Daniel doesn’t think it’s clear that DynaTox is part of the solution. What is clear is that they’re still making a lot of money.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel almost forgets that Kreese is there until Kreese apparently is done talking to Tim about Vietnam and has moved on to talk about karate with Matthew. Not that Matthew seems to know much about karate. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Tell him, kid,” Kreese says and Daniel looks up from his conversation with Jason about the dealership.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s about to correct Kreese and tell him he’s not a kid, but Matthew doesn’t let him. “Is it true? There are no weight classes in the All Valley U18? Kids of all sizes fighting each other?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Unless they’ve recently changed the rules,” Daniel answers, throwing a glance at Kreese, wondering why he’s dragged him into this conversation. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I told you,” Kreese tells Matthew. “And the kid should know, he beat my best fighter, a guy twice his size.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right,” Daniel agrees with slight sarcasm in his voice. “Your best fighter. Spoken to Johnny lately?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kreese looks like he could kill him and Terry quickly jumps in. “And then you did it again the following year. God, that takes me back. What is it now? 15 years ago?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matthew looks skeptical. “I guess there’s a lot of technique involved. And the smaller kids can use the fact that they aren’t that heavy, jump higher or something.” He gives Daniel an evaluating look. “But I don’t understand how they manage to hold them down.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel waits for Kreese, or Terry, to say something, correct this man, but they don’t, so he decides to explain. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You score points by landing hits, so its not like wrestling that you have to keep the other person pressed to the ground.” He refuses to look at Terry and Kreese. “And there are plenty of moves that will allow you to use your opponent’s strength and size against him.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Matthew looks surprised at him and turns to Kreese. “Is that true?” Kreese makes a non-committing nod, like he agrees, but doesn’t really care. “But surely strength is a decider, and size. So, Daniel, wasn’t it, you still keep this up?” Daniel nods. “And so does Terry. Could you fight him?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel sees the smile playing in the corner of Terry’s mouth. “If I had to.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>For some reason, the rest of the table interprets this as a joke and they all laugh, even Terry.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, Danny is quite a good fighter. You should see him sweep. He’s put me on the ground several times,” Terry smiles and continues eating, like he’s purposefully ignoring the displeased look Kreese sends him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ok, but what about boys and girls? Surely boys and girls are not allowed to fight each other? Are girls allowed at all?” Matthew turns to Kreese. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Not sure there were any rules against it. But it’s a bit like war, you should keep the women out of it if you can.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Interesting point,” Terry says and then quickly turns to Daniel. “What do you say, Danny? Should we teach our daughters karate?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Seems a bit sexist not to.” Matthew laughs as though this was a joke too.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When they’re done with dinner Matthew demands that they go to a bar he knows nearby. Jason mumbles to Daniel to please stay and not leave him alone with the old guard, and Daniel decides to come with them. He’s not stupid, he figures Jason will report back to Terry, but for some reason, the fact that he works for DynaTox makes it easier. Though maybe that’s a false security. That Terry is spying on him in plain sight shouldn’t make it less threatening. On the other hand, Jason seems to have given him honest answers to all the questions Daniel has asked about DynaTox and seems to be a genuinely nice guy.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>On their way to the bar, Daniel and Jason joke that they can only stay out for one more round or their wives will kill them. Then Daniel walks after the others through the doors and almost immediately sees the half naked woman on the podium. He’s about to turn and practically walks into Jason. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know, it’s a bit . . . old-fashioned, but it’s the only way to make deals with Matthew Armitage,” he says with a low voice, almost sounding a bit embarrassed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can’t be here,” Daniel says flatly.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Come on, just for one drink. Or he’ll think you left because of something I said,” Jason asks half jokingly, but there’s a real plea in his voice. Knowing Terry and how he dealt with Casey, it might very well be Jason’s job on the line and Daniel reluctantly agrees. It’s not like he’s never been to a strip club before. Louis dragged him to one for his bachelor party and that lap dance is still one of the most embarrassing moments in Daniel’s life.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jason seems more out of place than he feels. They walk up to a table and Jason immediately orders them two old-fashioned while trying not to stare at the woman’s tassels. “This is so not my scene,” he tells Daniel once she’s left. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel looks over at Terry who’s sitting at another table with Kreese and Matthew. They seem to have lost Tim. Matthew is getting a lap dance while Terry watches and talks to Kreese. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Didn’t think it was Terry’s either,” Daniel mumbles. Then he sees Jason’s confused look. “What?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nothing, only it’s so rare to hear someone call him Terry who isn’t a close friend, or . . .”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Or?” Daniel challenges and Jason looks surprised.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Right, so you’re . . . ? Sorry, none of my business,” Jason mumbles.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel’s about to ask what the hell he’s on about, but is interrupted by Terry who walks over. Jason moves so that Terry can sit down between him and Daniel. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Gentlemen,” he greets, but is met with silence. There’s a woman dressed in a pink bra and hot pants who walks up to them with a bottle of champagne and three glasses. Daniel and Jason try not to look at her, but Terry seems unaffected. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you, sweetheart. My other friend over there,” he nods to Matthew and Kreese, “would also like a dance.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The woman smiles. “Sure thing, honey. I’m on it. Any of you guys want a dance?” she asks while pouring the glasses. “Or just some company?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel doesn’t know what ‘just some company’ means and he doesn’t want to know. Terry looks at the younger men with an amused smile that annoys Daniel. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Or something more to drink,” the woman suggests, without sounding the least impatient, a true professional.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, could I have another one?” Daniel gestures at his empty drink. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course,” the woman answers and takes his glass and puts it on the tray.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sure you should be having more of those?” Terry asks, which annoys Daniel even more. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why? Aren’t you buying?” Daniel almost snarls. He probably shouldn’t have more to drink, but he’s not going to give Terry the satisfaction of being right. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The woman lingers and Terry turns to her with an apologetic look. “Another round for the three of us. Thank you, doll.” He gives her a generous tip and the woman nods and leaves. Terry pushes two of the glasses towards the two men. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, have you had time to get acquainted?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, sure,” Jason hurries to answer. Daniel looks from Jason to Terry. Is he missing something? </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sorry, are you . . . ?” He turns to Terry. “What is this?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you mean?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel immediately turns to Jason, studying him carefully. Except the height, the hair color and their ages, they look nothing like each other. But maybe that was what Jason was on about earlier. Is he Terry’s new . . .? He doesn’t want to finish that thought. He doesn’t consider himself to be Terry’s anything. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t know what he’s told you, but I’m not-”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Calm down, Daniel.” Terry’s low tone makes the hair stand up on the back of his neck. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Terrence hasn’t told me much about you at all,” Jason says with a slightly worried glance at Terry. Daniel’s not sure he’s ever heard anyone call Terry ‘Terrance’ before without it being part of ‘Terrence Silver’. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, but I’m sure Danny here has told you all about himself: married with one kid, worked his way up through the ranks at a dealership. Though now he has his own business that the gal’s daddy bought for them.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel’s eyes darken. “You’re so full of shit.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is it not true?” Terry asks with feign innocence and Daniel regrets that he earlier said that Terry could track his business. He turns to Jason. Throughout the night they’ve spoken quite a lot about LaRusso Auto, but not how it started. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I started a business with a friend, and then my wife’s parents provided us with a loan so that we could buy him out.” Daniel doesn’t know why he’s trying to justify this to Jason, but he is. “We renamed it, restructured it, made it ours, and we’re in the process of paying them back.” Terry laughs at him, a big condescending laugh that says that no one helped him buy out any business partners when he started DynaTox. Daniel decides to fight back. “You’re only pissed because I didn’t let you help.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jason looks intrigued and Daniel understands that if he’s tried to distance himself from Terry, the last comment has convinced Jason that at least there’s a lot of history. He also knows he’s baiting Terry, wanting to see if he’ll mention any Mustangs. At least the comment makes Terry stop laughing.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Between your in-laws and that very capable wife of yours, you already have enough help. What you need is a proper challenge.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve just become a father, I’ve just started the biggest challenge of my life.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>For a moment Terry looks confused, like he isn’t sure he’s heard Daniel correctly. Then he starts laughing again, but it’s different, a soft amused laughter. Daniel looks over at Jason who tries to hide it, but soon he’s laughing too.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel goes red. “I guess that sounded really corny.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Just a bit . . . even if it’s true,” Jason says and Terry puts a friendly arm around Daniel.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Another woman with big bushy hair wearing a gold bikini walks by and stops by their table. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You guys seem to have fun. Mind if I join?” She locks eyes with Daniel. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you say?” Terry asks, leaning over, half whispering in his ear. “Amber’s very talented.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sure she is,” Daniel mumbles, embarrassed and leans back, away from Amber and closer to Terry.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jason?” Jason gives Terry a doubting look and a shake of the head that surprises Daniel. Suddenly he doesn’t think Jason looks embarrassed anymore, but relaxed, almost amused. “Some other time,” Terry tells the woman and she walks off.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel doesn’t like this, not at all. He quickly tries to remember if he’s told Jason anything he shouldn’t, anything he doesn’t want Terry to find out. He feels stupid, trusting like a child even though he’s known all along he’s been on Terry’s territory. He really is a sucker.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He tries to see if he can deduct anything else from Jason or Terry when Jason starts talking football of all things. The woman comes back with their drinks and despite his better judgment, Daniel downs almost one third of it in one go. He thinks he should leave, but then Kreese walks up to their table. Terry looks up at Kreese with an apprehensive expression.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Johnny?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kreese smirks. “He’s ready,” Kreese nods and Terry immediately leaves the table. Daniel watches him walk over to Matthew and before he knows it, Kreese has sat down and Daniel is stuck between Kreese and Jason. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What was that about?” Daniel asks grimly, trying to fight his nerves with anger. Kreese can still just with his presence make him feel like a sixteen-year-old boy who’s about to be beaten up by the bigger guys. Jason answers instead of Kreese.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“He’s off to seal the deal. Matthew is a big fan of Mr. Kreese.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel lets out a sound that’s between a laugh and a scoff. “Wish I could say the same.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>For a moment Kreese looks surprised, surprised but unimpressed, like Daniel was a puppy that’s tried to bite him, aggressive, but perfectly harmless. He folds his arms and looks Daniel up and down. “You are a right little minx, aren’t you?” Daniel’s jaw drops, but Kreese ignores his reaction. “You must want something real bad if you’ve gone so far as to turn up in person.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel turns to Jason who once again looks uncomfortable, but who knows if that’s real or not? Then he looks back at Kreese. “All I want is for him to leave me alone.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kreese raises an eyebrow. “Really? Have a funny way of showing it.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I haven’t seen him in years,” Daniel quickly replies.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, I thought he’d practically forgotten all about you . . . So now you want me to believe this is just a coincidence?” Daniel takes a deep breath, trying to remain as calm as Kreese. “The divorce lawyers have just been called, and there you are. The papers are not even signed yet.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel doesn’t know what to say. “I wasn’t even sure he was married.” He turns to Jason. “He’s getting divorced?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s his private life,” Jason mutters throwing Kreese an angry look. Kreese looks back at him in a similar way that he looks at Daniel, a mixture of being annoyed and unimpressed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel turns back to Kreese. “My wife and I just had a daughter. I’m here to tell him to stay the hell away from her. That’s the only reason I’m here.” He’s trying to convince himself as well as Kreese. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kreese scoffs as though he doesn’t believe it, but doesn’t answer. Soon after, Terry comes back and his eyes go straight to Kreese who cocks his eyebrow and Terry smiles and makes a slight nod. Kreese smiles back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll go and ask Matty who he fancies for another dance, the blonde or the redhead,” he tells everyone and no one, and then leaves the table.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel wants to puke. Jason looks hesitantly at Terry and Terry shakes his head. By then Daniel’s had enough, tired of all of this silent language he can’t understand. He quickly rises and walks over to Terry. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve had enough of this. You promised me a meeting. I want to speak with you. In private. Now.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Sure,” Terry complies and leads Daniel through the club out on the street to the waiting limousine. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not going anywhere with you,” Daniel says firmly and to his surprise Terry immediately tells the driver to give them some privacy. Then he opens the door for Daniel who hesitantly gets into. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As soon as they’re in the car, Terry leans forward and kisses Daniel, and it’s not like Daniel didn’t see it coming. One of his hands goes to Daniel’s hair, the other one to his waist and he pulls him forward. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel won’t kiss back, but feels his body yielding into Terry’s. Then he places his hands on Terry’s shoulders and pushes him enough to create some distance between them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I can’t,” he says, trying to think of Amanda, trying to think of Sam. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry cradles his cheek. It’s soft, almost a bit innocent. “Good little Danny, one of the good guys, while I’m just the big bad wolf.” He leans forward to kiss Daniel again, but Daniel leans back. He ends up back down on the generous car seat and Terry puts a hand to his chest to keep him there. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ok, you wanted to speak in private – speak,” Terry demands. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel doesn’t know where to start. “It was you, wasn’t it?” Daniel asks, looking up at Terry. “The donation to the All Valley, the five Mustangs?” Terry doesn’t answer and Daniel feels desperation growing inside him. “Come on, man, just let me know I haven’t gone insane.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And why would I do that for you? You seem to enjoy driving me crazy.” He leans down, slowly, like he’s waiting for Daniel to stop him. Daniel doesn’t and a soft kiss is placed on his lips, but he doesn’t kiss back. Terry leans back and gives Daniel’s chest a light pat. “Try again, but more polite.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel takes a deep breath. “Please, Terry . . .” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry smiles and shakes his head, as if he doesn’t know if he’s pleased or disappointed. “See, wasn’t that hard . . . Yes, my accountant was not happy with me that month. Said I was getting careless with my expenditure.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel makes a sigh of relief. “Thank you. How about Japan?” Terry looks like he’s thinking about it. “My honeymoon,” Daniel clarifies.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry’s jaw tenses. “Of course, you got married . . . Did you expect a wedding gift?” He lets his fingers travel over Daniel’s shirt covered chest. “I don’t know what you were up to in Japan, but I had nothing to do with it. Thought I better leave the happy couple alone.” He says it as though the words aren’t his own, like it’s something he’s been told and is just repeating. He almost sounds a bit hurt, and without thinking, Daniel lets his hand take hold of Terry’s right wrist. He glances down at his hand, but doesn’t see a ring.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I heard you got married.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? You thought you were the only one who could move on?” Daniel doesn’t answer. “Aren’t you going to say you’re happy for me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I also heard you’re getting a divorce. Some moving on you’ve done,” Daniel says, leaning a bit forward, his lips inches from Terry’s.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, according to Johnny we’re just going through a rough patch. No need to worry about me.” Terry leans forward, almost touching, but it’s Daniel who’s finally closing the distance between them. He tells himself it doesn’t mean anything, that he just wants to know if it’s like he remembered, that he wouldn’t mind if Amanda kissed an old ex if she got a bit drunk and nostalgic at some party. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>When he feels Terry unbuttoning his shirt, he leans back. “What’s Kreese doing here?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Terry shakes his head. “He’s not here for you if that’s what you’re asking. He and Matthew speak the same language.” He shrugs. “Makes things easier.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What about Jason?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There’s a teasing smirk on Terry’s face. “I saw the way you were looking at him. You’re cute when you’re jealous. Don’t worry, I can be all yours.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He kisses Daniel once more and this time Daniel doesn’t interrupt him when he starts undressing him again. The limo is huge, but it’s like a closed off space, a no man’s land that has nothing to do with the outside world or the people in it. Terry whispers sweet nothings to him. That he’s missed him, that he can’t stop thinking about him, that no one compares to him, how Daniel must stop overthink things. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>As always, Terry is completely intoxicating. Daniel almost feels high, thinking that maybe he’s had too much to drink. Then Terry goes down on him and he stops thinking, just letting Terry take care of him. When he comes, he bites his lip, not wanting to attract attention from the street. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Afterwards he’s sweaty and out of breath. Terry is patting him with a towel and Daniel wonders absentmindedly where Terry got the towel from. Then shame and guilt wash over him and he wants to cry. Still undressed he hides his face in his hands.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh God, what have I done?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Danny . . .” Terry sooths while quickly getting his pants back on. Daniel bats the hand Terry’s trying to put on him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Was this the plan all along? Why you agreed to meet me? So you could ruin my life?” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The flowers were a trap, of course they were. He thought that Terry was just messing with him again, getting a bit too close for comfort sending flowers to Sam, but it had been more than that. Hate whelms up inside him. He hates Terry. Terry who’s spent the evening closing a deal with Matthew, who has enjoyed himself with old friends, just waiting to make his move, and in under thirty minutes has destroyed Daniel’s entire existence. So elaborate and yet so casual, so easy. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“What, you want me to believe you’re happy?” Terry says doubtful and puts on his shirt, but leaves it unbuttoned. “You can’t fool me, Danny, I know you. I’ve also thought that I wanted normality, average life, and after that scare I put you through, I don’t blame you.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel doesn’t want to think about that. He has spent years trying to forget it ever happened. Terry continues. His voice is soft, but firm, clearly not expecting Daniel to actually answer.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“But it’s not you. It’s not what you’re meant to be.” Daniel hears Terry’s words, but he doesn’t know how to respond. They’re so foreign to him, so far from the truth. “Why else would you contact me? Insist on meeting me?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“The . . . the flowers,” Daniel tries and Terry lets out a little laugh like Daniel’s not trying to keep his sense of reality together, but is just joking. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’ve had sex with me in the back of a car because I sent you some flowers? You didn’t do that after I bought the cars, or made the donation. Then you called and said you wanted nothing to do with me . . . Danny, come on, it must be exhausting to lie to yourself the way you do.” Then it’s like he takes pity on Daniel and he drapes his jacket over Daniel’s naked shoulders. “I knew you’d come around eventually, and I’ll help you. Divorces are not as complicated as people say. I have a great lawyer specialized in it. You’d only have to sign the papers. And then you can do whatever you want. The sky’s the limit.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Daniel looks at Terry, the older man’s eyes are practically glowing, and for the first time since he was 17, he’s afraid of the man. Does Terry actually believe that Daniel would quit his life, leave Amanda, and go and be with him? It seems like it. It seems like he’s thought of this a great deal. Daniel’s suddenly afraid, not so much for himself, but for his family. He’s afraid of what Terry will do when he says no.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re insane,” he all but whispers and Terry’s eyes go dark. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>There are some rapid knocks on the car door. Daniel freezes, and Terry shouts “Later!” over his shoulder. There’s another knock and the door opens and Daniel can see Kreese get into the car, closing the door behind him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“A bit busy here, Johnny,” Terry barks, positively infuriated. “Go back to Matthew.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Playtime’s up,” Kreese states with his regular calm voice and throws a look at Daniel. “Get dressed.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Johnny, stay out of this,” Terry growls with a low threatening voice and his whole body tenses, like he’s ready to attack somebody, but Kreese is unfazed. Daniel hurries to get his clothes back on and Kreese turns to Terry. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve always told you the kid’s nothing but trouble. And children change things . . . I’ll see you back at the hotel.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And with that Kreese opens the door, grabs hold of Daniel and takes him out of the car and closes the door behind him. There’s a cab waiting and Kreese pushes Daniel into it and tells the driver to take them to DynaTox headquarters.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why are we-?” Daniel starts, still not completely sure how he went from being naked in Terry’s limo to sitting in a cab with Kreese.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s where you have your car, right?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, but I . . . I don’t think I should drive.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ll drive.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They reach DynaTox headquarters’ parking lot and Daniel hears Kreese instruct the cab driver to follow them. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Keys?” Kreese asks and Daniel hands them to him and gets into the car. “Address?” Daniel states his Encino address and Kreese smirks and starts the car. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why-why are you doing this?” Daniel asks, trying to make sense of the situation, but it all feels so surreal.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t have to worry about that.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Maybe not, but there are things Daniel’s worried about. “What will he do now? I need him to stay away from my daughter.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Kreese throws him a look. “I’ll handle it. You just stay away from him, for real this time.” Daniel wants to say that he has done his best to stay away from Terry, but is not sure that’s the truth. Instead he makes a slight nod.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m going to have to tell-” Daniel starts, but Kreese interrupts him. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, you don’t need to tell anyone anything. It was a mistake. Go back to your family and nice little life and just forget tonight ever happened, ok?</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The rest of the drive is in silence and Kreese stops a block away from Daniel’s home and turns off the engine. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I think it’s better if you drive the last yards yourself.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t know what to tell her.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Tell her you ran into some old friends who wanted to celebrate the good news . . . So a daughter, huh?” Daniel nods. “Dutch told me Johnny became a father a couple of months back.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I feel I should thank you . . .” But he doesn’t want to. He still feels that Kreese was somehow in on this, somehow part of the plan. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh, no need. I’m not doing this for you . . . I should take that cab back to the hotel. Take care, kid.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>And with that he’s gone. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>The next day he tries Kreese's story that he ran into some old friends who wanted to celebrate and that he forgot about the time. To his surprise Amanda believes him, all she says is that he should text her next time.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>